Potter vs. Snape - The Girl is mine!!
by sCHEm
Summary: it's a l/j plus the othaz...(dontcha just love em?) hate/like/hate/love... COMPLETED***
1. A usual day in Hogwarts...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters…  
  
Aight… First of all, I am very sorry if some parts of my story actually seem quite identical to other past stories- It's not like I copied any of them, I wrote this a long time ago, and I'm actually done with the story… so all I can say is…Great Minds think alike!  
  
Hehe…  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1.1 Chapter 1: It was a usual day in Hogwarts…  
  
Lily Evans walked slowly in the hallways. She wasn't in much of a hurry, but she needed to get to the Library before Lunch. She passed a few chattering Slytherins who just came out from History of Magic. Some of them just glared at Lily, but one of them ran after her. Lily wasn't aware of that, of course, she just continued walking.  
  
"Lily, wait up." A voice rang in her ears. She turned around a surprisingly to find a boy around fifteen, with slightly long greasy hair and dreadful cold black eyes.  
  
"Hello Severus, How are you today?" She asked politely. The boy nodded, and answered "Oh, so far is alright. I just had History with Ravenclaws, " Lily nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Where are you heading now?" Snape asked. "Oh, I'm going to the Library. Meeting up with Jasmine…" she replied. "Ah, would it be okay if I accompanied you there? I am also heading to that way, to the Great Hall…" he asked rather shyly. Lily looked at him quizzically, "But the Hall is on the other side," She pointed out. "Oh, right, I'm terribly sorry. I must go now…" Snape said, obviously rather embarrassed.  
  
Lily went in the Library; She was 5 minutes late, meeting Jasmine. She smiled at Madame Pince, the young Librarian, who was very fond of her (Lily often went in the Library and had several small chats with her) Lily soon spotted Jasmine, alone, surrounded by books in a table near the bookshelves on the left. Her friend, Jasmine Khan was a pureblooded witch with an English mother and a Middle Eastern father (both were from wizarding families) Jasmine has long slightly wavy black hair, mysteriously dark brown eyes, and thick, long eyelashes and a perfect body figure. Jasmine had just broken up with her Ravenclaw boyfriend, Jeff Daniels. Ever since she became more studious. Lily couldn't blame her either, they will be having their O.W.L.S soon and Lily knew Jasmine's parents would be disappointed if their daughter didn't do well. Lily, who was a prefect, was also studying like crazy since she had to keep her badge.  
  
"You're late!" Jasmine's raspy whisper greeted her. "I know… " Lily sighed, sitting down across from Jasmine and opening her Herbology text book. She began memorizing the 7 uses of Blobersprouts. "Why were u late anyway?" Jasmine's whisper asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just talking to Severus." Lily's reply went. "Ouch. He's got it bad for you. Since when does a Slytherin talk so nicely to a Gryffindor?" Jasmine asked. "Dunno, I don't want to think about anything but Blobersprouts now…" Lily replied.  
  
James Potter laughed wildly along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as he saw Severus Snape walk into the Great Hall with a green pointy nose. It seems like the potion that they slipped into his goblet this morning had finally taken the affect.  
  
James Potter, 5th year Gryffindor Prefect, Gryffindor Quidditch Team's seeker, Prankster, and Ladies Man. He was tall and built, with messy black hair and square silver glasses over warm chocolate brown eyes. His friends, Sirius Black, 5th year Gryffindor Quidditch Team's beater, Prankster, and #1 Ladies Man. He was taller than James, more muscular than James, shaggy dark brown hair and hazel eyes that always shine with mischief. And Remus Lupin, tall (About the same height as James) he wasn't that built, but he had nice light brown hair and just the most interesting eyes. His eyes were a mixture of brown, with specks of green and black in them. He was a 5th year Gryffindor Prefect, but not a Quidditch player. He was a prankster also, but was calmer than James and Sirius. He usually was the nice, sensible one.  
  
James hated Snape ever since he could've remembered. Along with the Marauders (James, Sirius, Remus and a boy named Peter Pettigrew) they often play pranks on him.  
  
Lily and Jasmine walked into the Great hall together, carrying heavy book bags filled with books. They walked to the Gryffindor table that was filled with hoots and laughter. "What Happened?" Jasmine asked Remus as she sat down across from him. Remus, pointed to the Slytherin table. "Look for yourself…" He replied between gasps of laughter. Lily frowned and looked over. She knew they had done something to Snape. She saw Snape with a long pointy green nose, and blushing as he saw Lily looking towards at him. Lily turn back to her so called 'friends'. "Why did you guys do that? Especially you two!" she glared at James and Remus. "You two are PREFECTS, dammit!" she glared again. Jasmine just shook her head and whispered to Lily. "Lil, its actually pretty funny if you…" "Jas! Shut up!" Lily said, glaring at her friend. "Ooh-kay…" Jasmine said, turning back to her food.  
  
"Remus! I should've known better! Potter! WHEN are you going to grow up? Sirius, when are you going to stop?"  
  
"Hey, why do they get to be called with their first name and I don't?" James spoke up.  
  
"Its because you're an immature lazy ass, not mentioning also an arrogant selfish pig!"  
  
"I thought I was an immature lazy ass too?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well honey, you are…but that's not the point." Jasmine said lazily.  
  
"Potter, Remus, you two should be giving good examples for the younger!" Lily continued angrily. "And don't you guys have any heart? Don't you know how Snape feels? He has feelings too you know!"  
  
"Hey I have a heart! But I just couldn't resist Lil…" Remus stated.  
  
"Snape? Has feelings? You're telling me that…creature has feelings?" James asked, astounded.  
  
"Of course he does. For example, He has feelings, for Lily…" Jasmine said again.  
  
"Jas, how many times do I have to tell you to shut up? And he doesn't like me okay!?"  
  
"Oh sorry Lil…of course he doesn't. My bad."  
  
"Snape? Likes Evans? What a perfect couple…" James said, laughing.  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at Lily with disbelief. "Lily, " Sirius began. "I feel terribly sorry for you. If you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me…" He said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, Mr. Black, I need your hands off me now."  
  
"Oh right, alright Miss Evans…" He said, taking his arms off her. He knew too well than to be caught in Lily's wrath.  
  
But James took advantage of this to get Lily annoyed.  
  
"Snapey and Evans, sitting on a tree, S-H-A-G-G-I-N-G! First comes-"  
  
"Shove it Potter. I feel sorry for my father, shagging with a boy on a tree? I knew you were a pervert, but…are you sure you're straight?"  
  
"Shove it where Evans? And of course I'm straight. How about you? I never seen you going crazy for me. "  
  
"Shove it up your skinny lil' ass Potter. Well, I am straight, thank you, I just have a brain, unlike the girls that swoon over you."  
  
They continued bickering until Prof. McGonagall walked over their table and said in an annoyed tone "5 points from Gryffindor, Evans, Potter. When will you two ever going to be civil?"  
  
"When Potter inflates his big ego and learns how to treat a girl right, Professor."  
  
"When Evans learns how to stop being such a bossy uptight girl, Professor."  
  
"ENOUGH! 5 more points!"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: I do hope y'all like the story so far… I'm not from any English speaking country, but I live abroad in Australia and America for some time and now I'm in China I'm not from China either so sorry for my grammar mistakes!! Thanks and please R&R… ) 


	2. New Neighbors

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters…  
  
Aight… First of all, I am very sorry if some parts of my story actually seem quite identical to other past stories- It's not like I copied any of them, I wrote this a long time ago, and I'm actually done with the story… so all I can say is…Great Minds think alike!  
  
Hehe…  
  
Go on… read it! You know you want to…;)  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1.1 Chapter 2: New Neighbors  
  
The rest of the school year just rolled on like that. Lily and James continue bickering, McGonagall getting frustrated because of them, Dumbledore watching their fights in amusement, Jasmine and Sirius teasing them, Remus believing James has some sort of feelings towards Lily, Snape continues to flirt shyly with Lily, and Peter just eating more and more food every day.  
  
In the end of the year, Lily and James had gotten the most O.W.L.S in their year, closely followed by Remus, a ravenclaw, and SIRIUS? Jasmine was also in the top 10.  
  
In a compartment in the Hogwarts express, 4 boys were planning their summer.  
  
"I'm going to France in somewhere around Mid-Summer…" Sirius explained. "Gonna hook up wit sum fine lookin' Mademoiselles…" Sirius grinned. "Oh, Aries is going to start next year, hopefully…"  
  
Aries Black was Sirius's little brother. He's quite like Sirius in many ways.  
  
"No…" James groaned. "Your brother's gonna make my life a living hell!"  
  
"Your life? What about mine??? I was happy enough to not deal with him for 5 years, now I have to see him everyday!" Sirius said, groaning also.  
  
"So what are your plans Prongs?" Remus asked, brushing off lint from his robe.  
  
"My mom said we're moving from the old house, to one of my grandfather's. He's got tons, man. Anyway, This house is suppose to be really nice or something. But there's a lot of muggles in the neighborhood…I guess after settling down we might travel to Italy or something, I mean I heard dad talking about that last year."  
  
James explained.  
  
"Right…we'll visit your new house this summer prongsy m'lad" Sirius said.  
  
"Just don't wreck the house like last year okay?" James said, sighing.  
  
  
  
"MOM! DAD!" Lily cried as she hugged her parents. "Where's Tunia?" lily asked.  
  
"In the car…" her mom, Rose Evans replied. Lily began telling them about her school year, minus things about James Potter.  
  
James scanned the station and found his parents. Sirius, remus and peter had already met up with theirs. He ran to them and they greeted him warmly. "Hello James, " His mother, Vivian Potter said. They went back to their new home by floo.  
  
"James, I think you will like the new house. The neighbors are just wonderful, too bad most of them are muggles. Why, the Malfoys and Averys were just getting on our nerves again. But the Figgs and Fletchers live around the corner too. Oh, you will have to meet our neighbor who lives across the street. They are absolutely wonderful! They said they have a daughter about your age, who was in boarding school. They have another daughter that seems to be a few years older than you, she goes to a college in the country. Anyway, They will be having a barbeque party or some muggle party like that tonight- we must come…" Vivian's voice kept on chattering.  
  
James was walking around his new room. He liked it, it was big and his parents decorated it just as he wanted. Posters of his favorite quidditch teams were pasted onto the walls, he had a big comfy bed and his own bathroom. He had a desk, and several muggle appliances such as a telephone, a TV, and a stereo. It was a good thing he had taken muggle studies these past 3 years.  
  
He also liked the new house very much. It was very big, a bit too big since it was only the 3 of them (not including a few house-elves) they had a large back yard that had many trees to cover it up. James's father, William Potter said that the backyard is actually a hidden quidditch pitch.  
  
James was rather curious about the neighbor's daughter. Well, he would be meeting her soon, since his mother has already started to scream at him to get ready.  
  
Lily walked into her room. It was clean and tidy, all toned in green. She loved her room very much, and was happy that her parents didn't change it one bit. She remembered her mother saying that they had a new neighbor and tonight the Evans will be holding a barbeque party and she could met the neighbor's son, who had been in boarding school all year. "Hm, maybe he's cute…" Lily thought.  
  
Lily was getting ready for that night. She had helped her mother around the house, and ignored Petunia completely. She was in her room, deciding what to wear. That day was quite hot, and Lily decided to wear a simple white t- shirt (she found that the shirt was rather tight, but she didn't care) a blue denim skirt and white sandals.  
  
She was helping herself for a cup of soda when someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Bella!" Lily screamed. Arabella Figg laughed and said "Hi. Did you know I was coming? Mundungus is here too…" Arabella and Mundungus were in the same year as Lily, But Bella was in Ravenclaw and Mundungus in Hufflepuff. They had been neighbors since Lily's third year. "Oh lily, about the new neighbor I bet your mom has told you about, It's…" Arabella began.  
  
"Lily! Come here and meet the Potters!" Lily's mother's voice rang.  
  
"THE POTTERS?" Lily asked in bewilderment, and ran off to her mom.  
  
James was inside the nice house of the neighbor his parents has been talking about. It was a little smaller than his own house, but had a lot of odd instruments that James could only call Muggle Technology, James was following his parents out to the huge backyard, there were dozens of candles floating in a medium sized swimming pool, many outdoor chairs and tables, a barbeque set, and tables filled with other food and refreshments. He spotted Mundungus Fletcher talking to his parents, and Arabella Figg talking to a very pretty girl with red hair. He thought the girl looked rather familiar, and hoped that she was the girl his parents were talking about.  
  
"Ah, Rose! Where is Jeffrey?" Vivian asked to a middle-aged woman with reddish blonde hair. The woman smiled and said "Hello Vivian, William, Jeffrey is right over there talking to Anastacia…oh, is this your son?" the woman named Rose asked, smiling warmly at James. James instantly put on his charming smile, the one he used on adults and teachers. "I'm James Potter, nice to meet you, Mrs, … Mrs. …?"  
  
"Mrs. Rose Evans, but you can call me Rose."  
  
James stared as Mrs. Evans, no, Rose, turned and called out to the pretty girl that was talking with Arabella. "Lily! Come here and meet the Potters!"  
  
Lily EVANS? The Lily Evans he had annoyed all year long ever since first year? As his neighbor? OH NO!  
  
Lily sighed and stood next to her mother. "Lily, this is The Potters."  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, nice to meet you…" She said, giving her best charming smile that she mastered ever since she was 9 years old. "Please, call me Vivian…and call Mr. Potter Charles…oh Lily, this is our son, James."  
  
Lily turned to James, gave him a quick glare, and said in a sickeningly sweet voice "James! Welcome to the neighborhood. I didn't expect you to be my new neighbor!"  
  
"Ah, so I believe you two already know each other?" Vivian asked.  
  
"Yes Mother. I know her from school…" James said, quickly narrowing his eyes at Lily before grinning at his parents.  
  
"Well then, why don't you two run off and talk?" Charles suggested, pushing James aside. Rose did the same and pushed Lily.  
  
Lily sighed heavily. "Why, of all people, do YOU have to be my new neighbor, Potter?"  
  
She said, smoothening her skirt and folding her arms after they were sure their parents were out of earshot.  
  
"Well, its not my fault my grandfather owns the house across from yours."  
  
Lily sighed again. "Look, I'm not happy. Knowing my parents, they will be planning outings with your family." Lily shuddered. "I probably have to spend the whole summer with you!!"  
  
James looked at the girl in front of him. She looked very casual, yet very pretty that night. He couldn't help smiling at the fact they might spend the whole summer together.  
  
"I wouldn't mind that…" James said, grinning widely.  
  
"Well, I do mind! God, you are so annoying!" The two continued their usual bickering.  
  
Arabella, who was talking to Mundungus at that time, looked over at the two and chuckled. "They're at it again."  
  
"Yeah. Damn, too bad there's no McGonagall here to save our ears…" Mundungus replied, sipping his soda.  
  
"Why do they have to fight all the time? It gets old…" Bella wondered out loud.  
  
"I have a feeling James likes her. He always starts it, he's always getting her annoyed on purpose. And you know how high tempered Lily is." Mundungus said grinning.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. He likes her? No way! I thought he hated her!"  
  
"C'mon, look at them. Look at James's face."  
  
Arabella looked closely at them. Lily was angry; her red face was almost as red as her hair. But James, on the other hand, looked calm, and was grinning between comebacks.  
  
"Maybe you're right…" Arabella said, walking over to them.  
  
James with his arms folded, was grinning at Lily. He couldn't believe that he never notice how cute she looked when she was mad. "Potter! Stop looking at me like that! Do you want to get your ass kicked?" Lily snapped. James grinned broader.  
  
"Why if it isn't our favorite couple…" Mundungus chipped in.  
  
"Mun! PLEASE!" Lily said, rolling her eyes. "She grabbed Bella's arm and said "Come to my room…c'mon!"  
  
Bella nodded but was pulled by Lily. Mundungus shrugged and followed them. James, still grinning, followed also.  
  
Lily walked into her room, sighing loudly. Arabella sat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Lily was muttering stuff like "what an immature git" and "arrogant bloke" while pacing around the room. The door opened and in came Mundungus and James.  
  
"Potter! Who let you come in my room?" Lily snapped. "Myself," James replied, scanning around the room. Mundungus grinned at Lily and asked "So Lily, how many O.W.L.S did you get?"  
  
"11 out of 12" Lily replied shortly, quickly stuffing a book that looked like a diary into her drawer. "Oh Mun, please sit down. Potter, don't move."  
  
"I got 11 outta 12 too" James said, sitting next to Mundungus anyway.  
  
"I remember Potter. God, it's a pity we cant use magic now. DAMN!"  
  
Lily said. Just then an owl flew in.  
  
"Oh Lil, you got an owl. Who is it from? Whoever it is, that person must of missed you so much to send an owl now." Arabella said, gazing at the dark brown owl.  
  
Lily snorted and untied the letter from the owl's feet. "Thanks, I will reply to the person with my owl…" She told the owl. The owl hooted, and flew away.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Hi, how is did your first day go? Well, I'm sorry if I wrote too soon. I was a little bored. Do you have any plans this summer? I will meet relatives around next week until Mid-Summer. I'm free after that though.  
  
Well, if you need anything you can owl me- I'll be glad to reply back.  
  
"Who is it from Lily?" Mundungus asked. Lily looked at the bottom of the parchment and stared. 'From Severus S.' was written.  
  
"Well?" Arabella asked. Lily made a face. "It's uh…"  
  
James got up and snatched the letter from her hand.  
  
Lily looked angry again. "POTTTERRRRRRRR!"  
  
"Its from Snape! HAHA! I guess Jasmine wasn't lying." James said, cracking up.  
  
"What's with Snape?" Mundungus asked.  
  
"He likes Lily doesn't he?" Arabella said, making a face.  
  
Lily was sighing exasperatingly and gave up. Everyone is not gonna let her forget about this.  
  
James was nodding, reading the letter again.  
  
"Potter, you just HAVE to ruin my life, don't you?" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Ma'am. That's my duty in life. It's fun having your life ruined, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, I don't go around ruining your life. But maybe I should, since you said its fun."  
  
"It'll be my pleasure, Ma'am." James replied, grinning again.  
  
"ARGH!" Lily shrieked, jumping onto her bed. She laid down and stared at the ceiling. Arabella looked at her and shoved her a bit. "Lils, " She started. "Let's go back downstairs…! C'mon, let's go…"  
  
"No… I don't wanna…" Lily answered, stuffing her face into a pillow. "I'm freaking tired…I'll come down later…"  
  
"Alright, suit yourself…" Arabella said. "C'mon boys…" she motioned Mundungus and James to follow her. Lily heard the door close. She held onto a pillow and doze off.  
  
The rest of the party was rather uneventful. Lily did come down half an hour later, and she completely ignored James and Mundungus (who was hanging out with James) and spent her evening chatting up with Arabella.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: grr… I guess I just wanted to rush things… not good…. oh well, it was pretty fun to write it… so? Was it good? R&R!) 


	3. The New school year

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters…  
  
Aight… First of all, I am very sorry if some parts of my story actually seem quite identical to other past stories- It's not like I copied any of them, I wrote this a long time ago, and I'm actually done with the story… so all I can say is…Great Minds think alike!  
  
Hehe…  
  
Ooh… another chapter~~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1.1 Chapter 3: The new school year~*  
  
The summer was quite uneventful too. The Potters spent their summer in Italy, The Evans spent theirs in Spain. Lily didn't have to meet James in person again after the barbeque party, and thankfully she didn't see him in Diagon Alley. But, unfortunately, she could see him through her bedroom window. Because right across from there is James's bedroom window. And he could see her from his bedroom.  
  
Lily came back to Hogwarts feeling good. Even so she still had to face 2 more years of James Potter. But Lily was in such a good mood even James who dropped by the compartment she shared with Jasmine with Sirius and Remus didn't bother her.  
  
"Remmie! Siri!" She exclaimed. "Potty," She added lazily, nodding quickly at James's way. Remus and Sirius grinned while James sulked.  
  
"Is it okay if we evacuate here for a the whole train ride?" Remus asked. Lily hesitated. "Well, I don't mind you, or Sirius, but does Pothead HAVE to be here too?"  
  
"Ooh, Pot-head. I like the name. Thanks Tiger."  
  
"Tiger? Tiger??"  
  
"Yeah, TIGER. Anyway, I have to. They dragged me here… It's not like I want to be in one room with you."  
  
"Whatever. FINE. You can stay. Just don't bother me."  
  
"Aight…"  
  
Unfortunately, Lily's good mood broke when James beat her in a game of wizard chess. But her mood quickly decreased when Remus beat James in chess.  
  
"Hey, where's Peter?" Jasmine asked, brushing her thick black hair.  
  
"I don't know. We couldn't find him. I'm not sure if he's on the train." Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh okay." Jasmine said absent-mindedly. She was searching her hair for split ends.  
  
The Sorting ceremony…well, it was boring, like usual. Only the first part was rather funny. A group of first years came in, looking terrified. Well, one wasn't.  
  
"Black, Aries!" McGonagall cried out. More like groaned.  
  
A boy that looks exactly like the smaller version of Sirius trotted into the front.  
  
"Sirius! You have a brother?" Lily asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah… isn't he a cutie?" Sirius asked sarcastically.  
  
"He is so cute! Haha, Little Sirius…" Jasmine giggled.  
  
"You wont be so sure about that, " James said, groaning.  
  
Just then the sorting hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Oh goodie…" Sirius cheered sarcastically. "Why? Aren't you suppose to be happy? Could've been worse, he could've been in Slytherin…" Lily said.  
  
"You're right. But he's such a pain in the ass…" Sirius said as he watched his little brother walked over to him and said "Hey Siri. I guess I'm in the same house as you. You should know that I'm THRILLED." The boy said, plopping down across from Lily and Jasmine. He saw the 2 older girls look at him.  
  
"Hey there, pretty ladies, " He said, winking. Sirius groaned.  
  
"ARIES! Please! They're 5 years older than you!"  
  
Aries grinned at Lily and Jasmine who laughed. "You are so adorable!" Jasmine said, ruffling his hair. "You're exactly like your big brotha!"  
  
Sirius made a face. "This twit is lucky enough to have me as his brother…" Sirius said.  
  
James and Remus laughed. "Oh, Jamie-poo! Remoulin! I didn't know you two were here too…" Aries said, turning his attention to James and Remus.  
  
James glared. "Aries, shut up!"  
  
Lily laughed. "JAMIE-POO? HAHAHA!"  
  
"Ahh…" Aries said, standing up. "Ah, you are to beautiful to be a human, you must be an angel…" Aries said, holding Lily's hand and kissing it. Lily laughed again. "Aww, isn't that cute!"  
  
James made a face. "Aries, you're even more worse than Sirius! I can't believe you'd even go for carrot-head!"  
  
Lily glared at James. "Oh, Jamie-poo, are you JEALOUS?" she asked in that same sickeningly sweet voice she used in front of her parents that day.  
  
"Why would I be, over an 11 year old? Please!" James said, shaking his head. He then turned around and watched as "Kent, Judith" got sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
Lily laughed. "You are so lame, Pot-head,"  
  
"Not as lame as you, Evans,"  
  
"Am I missing something?" Aries asked, raising his brow.  
  
"You see Little Aries, James and Lily hates each other so much, they LOVE each other…" Remus said, grinning.  
  
"Nice theory, Einstein…" Lily said, watching "Lambada, Joey" got sorted into Slytherin.  
  
"Damn. I thought I would have a go for you, Lily." Aries said, sighing.  
  
Lily, Jasmine and Remus laughed. Sirius ignored his brother's remark and James scrunched his face in disgust.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" A girl with short black hair was walking towards their table. She sat down in the empty seat next to Aries.  
  
"Hi there, I'm Lily Evans, a sixth year prefect. What's your name?" Lily asked brightly.  
  
The girl seemed to relax a bit and smiled slowly. "Rhea Ashton." She answered.  
  
"Hey there, cutie. I'm Black, Aries Black." Aries said, grinning at the girl.  
  
The girl stared at Aries strangely. "Uh huh. Nice to meet you." She said shortly.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" a boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes walked over to their table.  
  
"Hi, I'm Joshua Turner." The boy said, shaking hands with Aries and Rhea.  
  
"Hey Joshua m'boy! I'm Black, Aries Black, and this cutie right here is-"  
  
"Rhea Ashton, " Rhea said, sighing.  
  
In the end of the sorting, Gryffindor had 3 new first year boys, one was Aries good friend Ethan Welch, and Sam McKinnon and Dante Jordan. Also 4 other girls, Samantha McKinnon (Sam's twin sister), Clarissa Milano, Alyson Burt, Athena Vander.  
  
The Feast ended quickly, as the people in the Great Hall began filling out slowly, Lily heard someone call out her name. "Lily!"  
  
"Oh Hi, Severus. How was your summer?"  
  
"Uh, it was, er, fine. How come you didn't reply any of my owls?"  
  
"I'm so sorry! I was so busy this summer, I had a party to attend on the first day, and then I had to meet relatives…"  
  
"Ah, it's alright. Well, I have to go now."  
  
"Alright. Good Night Severus." Lily watched Snape walk away, joining his Slytherin friends.  
  
"Isn't that Snape, that greasy guy you, Siri and James always play pranks on?" Aries asked Remus in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yes it is. C'mon Aries, I will have to show you your dorm…I'm a prefect you see."  
  
"Really? That's funny. Isn't Lily one too?"  
  
"Yes. And so is James. Hurry up!"  
  
"James? A prefect? HAHA!" Aries said, laughing out loud.  
  
"You think its funny huh?" James growled, dragging Aries up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: isn't Aries such a cutie? ^0^ Sirius and Aries Black… but the age difference is kinda big… oh well, im also 7 years older than my lil' bwo… o 


	4. Why Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters…  
  
Lalalalalala~~~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1.1 Chapter 4: Why not?  
  
Sirius and James spent their next few months bickering with Aries. Well, in James's case, not just Aries but Lily too. Remus, always the peacemaker, Jasmine, watching from the side, giggling.  
  
James and Sirius were walking back from the Hospital wing. They had went to give Peter his homework. (Peter fell into the trap stairs again) "Bonus Eventus!" James muttered.  
  
The Fat Lady's Portrait swung open, leaving James and Sirius climbing in.  
  
The 2 boys walked into the common room that was filled with Jasmine, Lily, Aries and his friends. Also a few 2nd years that they didn't recognize…  
  
"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" They heard a cranky voice, probably owned by Rhea Ashton. She had a habit of yelling at Aries who wouldn't stop bugging her.  
  
"Woah, Déjà vu…" Sirius commented as he sat down next to Jasmine. James was sitting down on a couch, pawing through his book bag. "Yeah, they've been bickering since the first day." Jasmine said.  
  
"No, Doesn't it look familiar?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't get what you're saying…"  
  
"Prongsy. And Lily. Hehe!"  
  
"Oh, them. Yeah, Aries and Rhea do sound like them. Haha, that's funny."  
  
"Guys, stop fighting. We all know you two like each other so much" little dark brown haired, blue eyed Samantha McKinnon remarked, agreed by her twin Sam McKinnon and her blonde hair brown eyed friend Athena Vander.  
  
Jasmine giggled at her remark. But Sirius's dark brown eyes lighten up at the remark.  
  
He stood up and bounced to Lily's side.  
  
"Hey Lils, whatcha doin?" Sirius asked, a comical expression on his face.  
  
Lily looked up from her homework. She looked rather stressed. "Transfiguration homework…" Lily said, sighing deeply.  
  
Sirius grinned and said loudly "Don't worry babe. I'll help you out. I am the best in Transfiguration, you know."  
  
Sirius quickly glanced at James. He was watching them. 'Good, ' Sirius thought. He turned back to Lily, and scooted closer to her. "Okay. This goes like this…"  
  
After 15 minutes, Lily finished her h.w. (It was more like Sirius giving her the answers) and Aries bounced to them.  
  
"Hey Sirius, Mom sent an owl. She said you better be taking care of me seriously. After all, you are Sirius. Hey, I'm serious about this. No, actually I'm Aries, Sirius's brother…" Aries went on.  
  
"Shut up Aries. Cut the crap okay?" Sirius growled. Aries shrugged and bounced over to Lily. "Hello, Lady Lily, how are you today?" He asked, bowing at her.  
  
Lily laughed. She pinched his cheek and said "Oh, just cheeky."  
  
"Did you know your laugh sounds just like beautiful church bells?" Aries said, winking.  
  
"Did you know that you're an annoying little twit and should act your age?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Did you know it's really cute when you two argue?" Lily said, laughing again.  
  
"Did you know you guys are making me nauseous?" James stated.  
  
"Did you know you all are really noisy and should shut up?" Jasmine chirped.  
  
"Okay okay, " lily said, grinning. "Hey Jasmine, Lets go up. I'm dead tired."  
  
The girls left the dorm, followed by Rhea, Samantha and Athena.  
  
The common room was pretty empty, only James, Sirius, Aries, Ethan, and Sam were left there. Outside, the full moon was shining brightly. (AN: ehem, hint2 Remmie…)  
  
"Were you flirting with Evans?" James asked Sirius in disbelief.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"Oh Come on…" James said, pulling his Muggle Studies textbook out.  
  
"Hey, She's hot. She got brains. She's funny. She's kind…" Sirius started.  
  
"And got one helluva nice looking ass," Aries said, grinning.  
  
"Please. She's not any of those. And Aries, will you shut up and stop imitating us?"  
  
James said, flipping through his book. He didn't lift his face so Sirius didn't get to see his expression.  
  
"Jamie-poo, It looks like you like her…" Aries said.  
  
"I'm sorry to say Prongs, m'lad, but I would have to agree with Arie…" Sirius said, shuddering.  
  
James snorted. "I don't like her. It looks like you like Rhea,"  
  
"I do. Teasing her is my way of showing my…affrections." Aries said, shrugging.  
  
"Affections, baby brother." Sirius pointed out.  
  
"I knew that…" Aries said.  
  
"Okay, Anyway, since you said you don't like her, then I'll just ask her out tomorrow…" Sirius said, standing up.  
  
"I'll beat you. I'll ask her out FIRST." Aries said with triumph.  
  
"Shut up, both of you won't ask her out. Aries, you are 5 years younger than her. When will you ever realize that?"  
  
"When you admit that you like her."  
  
"Damn, that will never happen."  
  
"So, why can't I ask her out?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because, Mr. Padfoot, I think you forgot your reputation of a womanizer… "  
  
"Oh yeah! Shit! I dont have a girlfriend this week!" Sirius said, scanning the room frantically. Then he grinned. "Exactly, I'll ask Lily."  
  
"No, Mr. Hair Gel, you can't…" James said exasperatingly.  
  
"I ask again, WHY? Besides of my reputation?"  
  
"Uhh…."  
  
1.2 "There's no other reason, so…I guess I will…" Sirius stated, grinning at Aries."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: ooh.. Is Jamie-poo jealous?? ^^ awe… poor Jamsie wamsey… so, what will happen next?? Aries sure acts a bit "mature" for his age huh? Well, his brother is Sirius… tee hee…) 


	5. A New Kingdom...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters…  
  
Lalalalalala~~~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1.1 Chapter 5: A new kingdom  
  
(Just some shits!)  
  
"Good Morning, Princess Lily," Sirius greeted Lily as he sat down next to her. James huffed and followed, sitting next to Remus, who was across from them.  
  
Lily stared at Sirius curiously. "G'mornin'…"  
  
"G'morning to you too, Lady Jasmine…" Sirius said again, nodding at Jasmine. Jasmine bit her toast and nodded.  
  
"No greetings for me?" Remus said, giving him puppy eyes.  
  
"*Sigh* Good Morning, Sir Remus,"  
  
"That's better. If I'm 'Sir' and Jas is 'Lady' and Lily is 'Princess' what are you?"  
  
"I'm a Prince, y'see. I will be marrying Lily."  
  
"I'll have to marry you?" Lily sulked. Sirius nudged her ribs and whispered, "Please, just play along…"  
  
"Ah, I'll be marrying you…" Lily said again, this time she was smiling very sweetly.  
  
Jasmine was shaking her head and continued pigging in her cereal (She had finished her toast already)  
  
"And what will Prongs be?" Remus asked, lifting his brow at James.  
  
"The Over protective father of Princess Lily- King James, yes, y'see, he wouldn't let me marry her…" Sirius said, taking an apple.  
  
"What? My kid will be this troubled one? Are you sure she's not adopted?" James asked.  
  
"I'd rather be adopted than be your kid." Lily stated.  
  
"Shut up you two. So who's the mother?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Unknown… she left James after giving birth to Lily," Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"Hah!" Lily said in triumph.  
  
"Hey, maybe she left cause she was too shocked how hideous her child was," James confronted.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Oh yeah…I forgot…oh, you can be the guards of our Palace," Sirius said simply.  
  
Peter sulked. James sniggered and said "Oh it's okay Pete."  
  
"What is this, a new British Kingdom?" Aries asked as he passed by Sirius and Lily and sat next to Jasmine.  
  
"Yes. And you can be one of the guards with Peter…" James told him.  
  
"Yipee. Who do I get to protect?" Aries said sarcastically.  
  
"Me, King James, and my awful child, Princess Evans- I Mean L-l-l-li..."  
  
"LILY. Is my name THAT hard to pronounce? Oh, you must be stupider than I expected." Lily said, frowning.  
  
"Ah, Princess Lily, I shall protect you from any danger~" Aries said, bowing slightly at her way. "Like my brother…"  
  
"I'm already marrying him, so it wont be dangerous anymore…" Lily said, stroking Sirius's hair. "Ouch. That thing you call hair is spiky!"  
  
"Y-Y-y-you didn't mess my hair, did you?" Sirius choked.  
  
"No honey, it's in perfect condition." Jasmine confided.  
  
"Oh, okay. Phew…you almost scared me there, princess…" Sirius said, throwing his arms around Lily's waist and pulling her closer.  
  
"Damn, you're fast Sirius, I thought I could get her faster than you?" Aries asked, glaring at Sirius.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Jasmine laughed. Peter squeaked something that sounded like a snigger.  
  
Sirius brushed a strand of hair from Lily's face and tucked it under her ear.  
  
Lily's smile read something that Sirius thought meant 'You've got a lot of explaining to do later!"  
  
James felt his stomach turn, eyes narrow, and mouth twitching, forming a frown.  
  
'What the hell…?' He thought.  
  
A few tables away, Snape was watching them jealously.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: WHAT is this? Haha… stupid, I know. Awe, poor Snapey…+.,+ um… yeh…r&r) 


	6. boys, boys, boys...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters…  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YA REVIEWERS! YOU ALL ARE *TOO* SWEET! :)  
  
+Oh… and… the thing about James not being a prefect… I would have to agree with "SKYE" since I just visited a website yesterday and it said that James was Head Boy in his time… and Head Boy and Girl would have to be prefects before that right??+  
  
No swearing? Doesn't every1 swear once in a while? ^^;;  
  
Hehe… @-(---- a rose for all of you reviewers!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1 Chapter 6: boys, boys, boys…  
  
The Marauders and Lily-Jasmine walked to Double Herbology that they had with the Hufflepuffs. As they walked outside the castle doors, to the Greenhouses, a group of Hufflepuff boys greeted them.  
  
"Hey Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew…Good Morning girls!" Amos Diggory said.  
  
The boys each croaked a "Hi" and the 2 girls smiled at the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Good Morning Amos, how are you today?" Lily asked politely, smiling at him.  
  
"I'm doing great Lily, say, I walk you to the greenhouse?" Amos asked.  
  
Lily nodded and let Amos take her hand and lead her to greenhouse no.5  
  
"Can I walk you there?" Amos Diggory's friend, Justin Burke asked Jasmine shyly.  
  
Jasmine merely nodded and walked with him  
  
"Man. He's faster than me! Why that Diggory…" Sirius started.  
  
"Sooo…reality check. Boys after Lily…" Remus started, counting.  
  
"Snape, Diggory,"  
  
"Oh, how bout Chang?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah. Chang, oh, yeah, Philips…"  
  
"I didn't know Hogwarts was full of Idiots who thought Lily Evans is attractive." James smirked.  
  
"I didn't know you were considering yourself as an idiot," Remus said, writing down on a piece of paper.  
  
"What are you writing?" James demanded.  
  
"Nothing…" Remus said innocently. Sirius smirked. Peter shuffled nervously.  
  
"Guys, we're gonna be late…"  
  
"Oh right." That seemed to take James's mind off the paper Remus was writing on.  
  
Remus shot a thankful glance at Peter. 'Yay, Remus is thanking me!' Peter thought gleefully.  
  
  
  
"Moony, what was that paper u were writing on before Herb?" Sirius asked when James was out of earshot, later than day in the common room.  
  
James was tutoring a 3rd year boy in Transfiguration, and was currently in the Library. Peter was…nowhere to be found. Lily and Jasmine was out, but knowing Lily, she should be around the Library too.  
  
"Ah…no. It's just this silly idea I had. I wrote down the names- Snape, Diggory, Chang, Phillips and James's, and I marked points whenever I see them with Lily- I mean doing something with her, like escorting her, flirting with her, talking with her, studying with her, or going on a date with her. I don't believe any will go that far though," He said.  
  
Sirius snickered. "Moony, you don't have a life, do you? But it sounds fun."  
  
Remus nodded. "Yeah, like watching a game show! So far Diggory walked with her, flirted and talked to her. I saw Snape and Philips look at her, but that doesn't earn any points. Chang smiled at her, I believe he was going to walk over to her if McGonagall didn't dragged Jasmine and Her to her office."  
  
"So what did Prongs do?"  
  
"Today…he walked with her, in a group, with us. Not alone, so that's half point… uh, he insulted her, and teased her, oh and I think he hexed her. He did grin at her, after he turned her hair pink…"  
  
"Oh-kay…Hey, when prongsy and wormy gets back, lets do something with the girls…"  
  
"Alright…oh shit, I think that's James and Peter. Quick, hide the paper! No, don't hide it! Just give it to me!" Remus said exasperatingly, quickly folding the paper and tucking it in his notebook.  
  
Right on cue, James and Peter did walk in.  
  
"Where were you two? Not doing anything together right?" Sirius asked, lifting his brow slightly. James laughed.  
  
"We went to the kitchens together, is that a crime?"  
  
"Well Pete, just don't hog James all for yourself- he's partly Lily's you know," Remus remarked, flicking his tongue out.  
  
"HEY! I AM NOT OWNED BY THA-" James started to rant.  
  
"Where were you guys before the kitchens?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Library…James was tutoring, and I was doing homework…Lily was there, helping me." Peter squeaked, probably his longest sentence ever.  
  
"Where was Jasmine?" Remus asked.  
  
"Talking to Burke. They were in the library too." James said, brushing a cookie crumb from his robes.  
  
"Do you have any more of those cookies, mate?" Sirius asked, eyeing the cookie James was holding.  
  
"No, sorry. Let's get some more, I asked too little from the elvies…" James suggested, heading for the portrait hole.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: Man, Remus sure has nothing better to do than spy on those guys huh? Haha… my friend thought that Remus also had a crush on Lily… no, he doesn't… keke… he was just bored so he made up that "game show"… la dee dum… pLiz r&r~) 


	7. Slumber Par-TAY

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
Thank You… Gracias… Terima Kasih… Xie-Xie… (oohh how do you say it in french again???) for reviewing!! I love y'all… :)  
  
The boys are going to spend the night in the girl's dorm?? (Not like that… haha)  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1 Chapter 7: slumber parrrtyy!  
  
Lily was adding some finishing touches to her Astronomy report. Jasmine had just left with Burke- she said he was going to walk her back to the common room. Oh well, she's gonna hear some juicy gossip later.  
  
It was Friday night, and her Astronomy report wasn't due until next Thursday. She liked getting things done quicker. She scratched her nose and wrote the last sentence of her report. There. Finished. She tucked parchments into a folder and put the folder into her bag. She put her ink and quill back into her bag, put the book she was using to research "Follow the stars by Libra Seaguin" back to the bookshelves, grabbed her bag and slung his over her right shoulder, and waved goodbye to Madame Pince.  
  
Lily gave the fat lady the password ("Canis Minor") and walked through the hole into the warm, cozy common room. She found Jasmine sitting down on a sofa near the fire, curled up reading a book.  
  
"Hey you!" Lily said, poking Jasmine's arm. Jasmine's head stayed tilted, but her dark brown eyes looked up at Lily. Her lips formed a pout, and cried "I'm reading!"  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Lily said. She sat down and sighed. "Finished that Astronomy report?" Jasmine questioned.  
  
"Yeah. YAY! I have nothing to do this weekend, and maybe a few days after…! Ah…" Lily said, sighing dreamily. Now with all her free time, she could do other stuff, like invent new charms and spells, help Hagrid around the garden or read.  
  
"Oh, you will. Like helping me with the report, or helping the others with homework."  
  
Jasmine said confidently. Lily groaned. "So what happened with Burke?"  
  
"Well, he-" Jasmine didn't get to continue, as 4 boys ran to them, holding containers and jugs.  
  
"Hello Ladies," Sirius chirped. Jasmine and Lily merely nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna go up to put my bag." James said, heading upstairs to the boy's dorm.  
  
"So what have you two been up to?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing. Lily here finished her astronomy report and is free from pressure…grr…" Jasmine said, growling venomously at Lily.  
  
Lily, Remus and Sirius laughed. Peter giggled.  
  
"I've always wondered if Hogwarts will go bankrupt if you boys nick food from the kitchens all the time?" Lily said, eyeing the containers.  
  
"Ah, no need to worry. I believe Frank's (Longbottom) dad used to go to the kitchens every break. That's even worse than us. And the school's still running~" Sirius confided.  
  
James walked down from the stairs carrying his invisibility cloak. "Da-d3's up in our dorm," He whined.  
  
'Da-D3' is actually 3 always giggling gryffindor girls that shared their dorms with Jasmine and Lily. They were nice, but rather ditsy, Remus, Sirius and James once dated each of them. They were also more known as Dianna Krept, Dara Hutkins, and Dahlia Fredrickson.  
  
"What are they doing there?" Remus asked.  
  
"Flirting with Frank, Denver and Ian." James said. "Remember when we went the whole night and came back really early in the morning after planting dungbombs? Later that day Ian told me that Da-D3's were there all night. Practically slept in our dorms…"  
  
"We need a place to stay for the night!" Peter whined.  
  
Sirius looked at Jasmine and Lily with puppy dog eyes. Remus looked at them pleadingly, hands clasped together. Lily and Jasmine's face soften.  
  
"Oh, alright…but share the food. And, don't destroy our dorm." Lily said.  
  
Sirius and Remus and James all jumped up and slapped each other high fives while shouting "PARTY!"  
  
Peter looked at them and shook his head.  
  
Lily stood up. "I'm going up right now, it's a bit hot in here."  
  
"I'm coming with you…" Jasmine said, following her.  
  
"I'm getting some stuff first…" Remus said, turning left at top of the stairs that led to the dorms. The boys followed him.  
  
Lily and Jasmine went inside their dorm, not surprised to find it empty. The beds were made and it was clean and organized. Lily walked to her corner and placed her bag on top of her night table. She unbuttoned her robes and changed into a tank top +jumper and pants. Jasmine also unbuttoned her robes and changed into a long sleeved tee and pants.  
  
Lily was in the bathroom when she heard Jasmine open the door of the dorm and let 3 howling boys and 1 quiet boy into the room.  
  
"Blimey, you girls are clean freaks!" Lily supposed that voice was Sirius's.  
  
"I'm not surprised if your room was a pig stay." Jasmine scowled.  
  
"It is one…" Potter's voice said.  
  
Lily looked into the mirror and pulled her hair up to a ponytail. She washed her face and dried it with a towel. Smothering lotion onto her body, she walked out the bathroom and sat next to Jasmine, who was sitting on her bed. "Potter, don't touch that!" Lily scowled. James was holding a green box. He shook it slowly. "Why not?" He taunted. Lily was about to yell at him when he sat down on her bed, opening the lid and pawing through it, but Jasmine stopped her.  
  
"Lily, remember…don't get mad easily." She reminded her. It was a part of Lily's program, to not let her temper get in the way. But with Potter around, how can she resist?  
  
The green box that James found under Lily's night table was a box full of pictures, notes, Magazine clippings…a lot of scraps.  
  
"Is this you Evans?" James asked, holding up a picture of Lily at age 7 with a white tutu. James looked at the picture. 'She looks so cute like this, so innocent…what the hell, she's older now, not innocent as that anymore! But sure as hell still cute.'  
  
"Uh huh…" Lily murmured. Patches of pink appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"You used to dance?" Remus asked. Lily nodded.  
  
"You should've seen her, she used to practice every day-until 4th year." Jasmine said.  
  
"You don't dance anymore?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No…I stopped when I was in 4th year. I only could go to lessons during the vacations, and I already mastered it so it's no biggy…" Lily said, grinning.  
  
"Who's this?" James asked, pointing to a family picture.  
  
"Petunia…my sister." Lily said, making a face. Remus looked closely at the picture. "Oh, so that's Petunia…"  
  
"She looks more like a horse than a person." Sirius said.  
  
"I agree…she's horrible…but really fun to play pranks on." Lily said.  
  
"We should match her up with Snape!" Sirius suggested.  
  
"C'mon guys. He aint that bad. Really. If you just got to know him…"  
  
"No need to…" James muttered. He found another picture of Lily that looked like it was taken last summer. She was riding a black horse and wearing a riding outfit.  
  
'She looks so… good!' James thought. 'No, no, no! Why am I thinking this?'  
  
"James, don't hog the box. I want to see it too!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Stop whining Siri…" Remus said, helping himself a cookie.  
  
Lily and Jasmine just sat watching the boys. Lily watched as James pulled out a picture and examined it. He kept on looking at it, his eyes looked rather dreamy. 'He looks cute like that.' She thought. James tilted the picture a little and Lily saw it was the picture of her riding that black stallion last summer.  
  
'Oh no! I look really bad there!' She thought. 'Wait, why do I care…?' But she watched as James's lips form a small smile. James glanced at Lily, who quickly turned and grabbed the first thing she saw. It was Jasmine's hairbrush. Thinking quickly, she pulled her hair down and brushed it slowly.  
  
'Her hair is so pretty…' James thought as he watched Lily nervously brush her hair.  
  
"PRRRRRONNGGGSSSS!" Remus's voice called out.  
  
James snapped out of his trance. "Huh?" he asked dumbly. 'Oh no, did they catch me staring at Lily??" No, please, no…I'm never gonna live up to this! I'm not holding that picture right?' He thought as he glanced at his free hands. The picture lay down in front of him. 'Phew…'  
  
"Prongs, lemme see that picture in front of you…" Sirius ordered. Like a reflect, James's hand swooped the picture, held it for a second while staring at it, and handed it to Sirius, who whistled loudly.  
  
"How come I've never dated you before, Lil?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because I have brains?" Lily commented.  
  
Ouch. Major Diss. Luckily Sirius just grinned and said "You're right, the girls I date are usually all ditz…I guess I'm just not lucky in loooove…" Sirius sighed dramatically.  
  
James snorted loudly. Sirius made a face at him. Lily turned to Jasmine and lowered her voice. "So how did it go with Burke?"  
  
Jasmine's face looked expressionless. She stared blankly at Lily and after a few seconds she finally said. "Oh, him…Nothing really happened."  
  
Lily lifted her brow. "Really? I didn't think nothing happened. Something must've happened. He likes you, I can see."  
  
"So?" Jasmine asked shortly. She looked doubtful.  
  
"So… do you like him?"  
  
Jasmine's mouth opened slightly as if she was about to say something. But she stared blankly at Lily again, and finally answered "I don't think so."  
  
"Did he ask you out?"  
  
"You girls talking about Burke?" Remus, who had good ears called out.  
  
"Yes, and its girl talk, so stay out…you boys just look through that box while I talk with her." Lily commanded.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Sirius saluted. James shoved Sirius playfully, but Sirius really fell off the bed. "BOOG!" "Ow…James!!"  
  
Laughter.  
  
"Yeah, anyway…did he ask you out?" Lily said after laughing at Sirius.  
  
Jasmine winced. "Yeah…he did…he asked me out to Hogsmeade on Sunday. I don't wanna…well, I just don't have interest in him…that way. But I don't wanna hurt him either you know? I know how it feels to be heartbroken. It hurts…a lot…" Jasmine sighed. Lily felt bad; she knew Jasmine wasn't fully over her break up with Jeff Daniels.  
  
"So what did you tell him?"  
  
"I stared at him for a while and said I had plans on Sunday…when I don't, except finishing all my homework… he looked upset, I could see…man, I felt so bad…"  
  
"Hey…it's hard, I know. But it would be harder if you went out with him and you don't have any feelings…and he suspected you do, so he's being extra great to you… you'll feel worse like that…Its better you tell him now…when its still this level…"  
  
"Yeah, your right. But…" She looked away for a second, and turned back to Lily. "I just can't forget about Jeff. I swear, every time I see him in the halls…or in class… its killing me, really. Do you think its stupid if…if…" she hesitated.  
  
"If what?"  
  
"What if…I…I…I want him back?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"It's absolutely not stupid. I understand what you feel Jas…it's just that you should think it over. Are you sure he's worth it? And, it's been months…"  
  
"I know…that's why I'm asking…I'm just wondering, so no need to worry about me…really."  
  
"Okay…just-"  
  
the girls were interrupted by Sirius's howl of laughter.  
  
"WHAT?" Lily screeched.  
  
"LILY! YOU LOOK…*Laughs* ADORABLE!" Sirius said, pointing to a picture of Lily that was dressed as a witch for Halloween when she was 5 years old.  
  
Lily examined the picture. "I don't think I look funny or anything…"  
  
"No, of course not, " Remus said. "It's Petunia…*laughs*"  
  
Petunia was looking rather…unpleasant. She was dressed as wonder woman, and wore a sour expression.  
  
James and Sirius was rolling on the floor laughing. Remus was choking; he had tears from laughing too much. Peter was laughing a little; Lily knew he didn't really get it.  
  
Jasmine gave faint smile. "That picture is funny."  
  
Sirius got up. "Hey Lady Jasmine, what's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing…" Jasmine stuttered.  
  
"C'mon, there must be something wrong. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry about me…"  
  
Sirius knew there was something wrong with her. He went to cheer her up.  
  
"Have I ever told you the story when I put super lax, this type of muggle thing, into Snape's goblet…and it made him run to the bathroom…"  
  
Lily laughed. She remembers that time in 4th year when Sirius did the prank. It was quite funny, but, poor Snape…  
  
As if right on cue, Snape's dark brown owl that became oh-so-familiar to Lily flew into the room. Lily sighed, she took the letter off from the owl's feet and shooed the owl away.  
  
"Another sappy love letter, Lily m'dear?" James questioned, lifting his brow and smirked.  
  
Lily ignored him.  
  
Dear lily,  
  
I need to talk to you about something rather…personal. Can you meet me outside, near the lake tomorrow night after dinner?  
  
Severus S.  
  
"Ah, he's finally gonna declare his undying love for Princess Lily," James smirked.  
  
He obviously had crept behind her and read it with her.  
  
"Shut up Potter." She said, glaring. But her eyes seem to soften as she stared into his warm chocolate eyes.  
  
"Make me!" James taunted. Lily was about to slap him when Remus asked  
  
"Who's going to declare his undying love for Lily?"  
  
"Snape…" James replied.  
  
"Oh okay. Good luck Lil" Remus made a mental note to himself to add one point to Snape….  
  
"Aw…You don't love Snapey?" James said.  
  
"No, not that way." Lily said exasperatingly. She sat on her bed, next to Remus. She dugged her hand into the green box that was in front of James. She pulled out a fat envelope and tucked the letter Snape sent inside it.  
  
"You actually keep the letters Snape sends to you?" James asked, bewilderedly.  
  
"Yeah. Its fun to read again…not just letters, also pictures and all those stuff…that's why I keep this box…Its sorta like a box filled with memories." Lily explained. She was a bit amazed she talked to James without any tone of sarcasm.  
  
James nodded. "Yeah, I do that too sometimes. I have a album. I put mostly photos inside…but I think I also stick some song lyrics or poems that are good…"  
  
Lily laughed. "YOU? POETRY?"  
  
James pretended to look hurt. "I'll show you. Accio album!"  
  
A big black album flew into the room (via window) in fell into James's lap.  
  
Lily scooted closer to James to see the album. Remus muttered something like "I'm not gonna see that again, I've seen enough of it…" Peter just sat in his place, looking at Pictures of Lily.  
  
James opened the album. The first page were baby pictures him. Lily laughed. "So your hair has always been like this huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Naturally…" James said, smoothing the front. It sprang up wildly. "Even with Hair Gel, it will only stay for…1 hour, which is the longest."  
  
Lily laughed again. It was kinda cute, the way his hair was so wild and hard to tame…  
  
"Look. Its Sirius in diapers." James said, pointing to a picture of 2 baby boys. One of them was James, the other one…Sirius.  
  
"Oh man, I have to have a copy of this!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Sure. Instant Duplicato!" James tapped his wand over the picture. Instantly, the duplicate of the picture appeared.  
  
"Thanks…" Lily said. It was funny. She sorta liked the way James was behaving now.  
  
It was…nice…  
  
"No biggy…" James replied. He showed more pictures of his baby and toddler years, and child years too. There was a lot of pictures with Sirius in it. Some had Remus in it too… but not as much as Sirius. Lily just knew that Sirius and James had been best friends since they were babies, and they played with Remus since age 5, but didn't see him often since Remus lives on the other side of the country.  
  
"It looks like you were stuck with Sirius all the time…" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah…I can't believe I had been best friends with him for 15 years."  
  
"Woah… that's REALLY a long time. You guys are probably so close to become brothers…"  
  
"Uh huh…pretty much…" James pointed to a picture of his family. "This is my cousin, Adam…" he said, pointing to a boy that looked about a year older than James.  
  
"HE'S HOT!!" Lily's eyes widen.  
  
"Of course he's hot, " James said, smiling. "After all, he's my cousin."  
  
Lily admitted that Adam looked a bit like James. But she quickly changed the subject. "He's not in Hogwarts is he? I never saw him…"  
  
"No. He goes to Salem Academy of Magic in America…"  
  
"Oh, America. Have you ever visited there?"  
  
"Yeah I did, a few times. Last time I went there was last Christmas…It's a pretty nice…"  
  
"I always wanted to go there…My Mother promised me we would go last year, but we ended up going to Spain. Stupid Petunia always gets what she wants…" Lily frowned.  
  
James laughed. 'She looks so cute even when she's pissed…'  
  
Remus, who had been secretly watching them all along, got a bit excited. They were actually both acting civil, and it looks like they're enjoying it too. Remus looked across the room at Sirius who was telling Jasmine some jokes. Jasmine did look happier than she was earlier, she was laughing nonstop.  
  
Remus threw a cookie at Sirius. It bounced of from his head and onto Jasmine's bed.  
  
Sirius looked over to Remus, glaring. But Remus silently cocked his head towards Lily and James's direction, mouthing 'Look at them!' to Sirius and Jasmine.  
  
Jasmine and Sirius's eyes widen. James was laughing at Lily who (obviously) had pretended to look angry. They saw Lily suddenly burst into laughter and playfully shoved James.  
  
"Are they actually…flirting with each other?" Jasmine asked in disbelief.  
  
Sirius grinned. "They are…"  
  
After showing Lily other pictures, he showed her a poem.  
  
Lily was reading the poem carefully.  
  
"Wow. Its really a beautiful poem…" She said. She felt a little funny…  
  
"I know…it's my favorite…" James said.  
  
"Do you write poetry?" Lily asked. James blushed.  
  
"Um, Yeah…I do…"  
  
"Really?" Lily smiled. "I would really like do read it. Don't worry, I wont laugh at it…"  
  
"Uh…I'm not done with one of it…so, I'll show it to you when I'm done…"  
  
"Sure. Take your time…it wont be that good if you rushed it…"  
  
"Yeah, It's like that…you like writing?"  
  
Lily looked thoughtful. "I do…but I guess I can't really write poetry. Before I came to Hogwarts, I took piano lessons… and some times I make my own songs…But it all sucks…" Lily said, scrunching her face.  
  
James laughed. "I'm sure it wont be that bad. What musical instrument can you play? Besides the piano…"  
  
"Piano and…violin. I used to take Piano, Violin, Ballet and art lessons…"  
  
"Cool, you can draw… did you bring any of your work?"  
  
"No…I left it all at home…My parents likes to frame the ones they think are good. So I have my own Art Gallery at home."  
  
"You mean that picture of a horse isn't made by a famous artist?"  
  
"Uh yeah, that's my work…sucks huh?"  
  
"Its really good…"  
  
"You think so? I think I really draw bad…"  
  
"Well, maybe you do. I think you don't though."  
  
Lily felt her heart flutter a little. She was really enjoying this conversation…  
  
James and Lily stayed up all night talking. Remus got bored listening to them and joined Sirius and Jasmine's conversation with Peter instead.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: Whoa! They're nice to each other now…! ^^ to Arwen: I'm really sorry, I couldn't really make Aries nor Sirius ask Lily out… hehe…I've finished the story already and, the point is…Sirius and Aries were acting that way to make James "admit" that he did like Lily… (well, I bet you already knew that hehe…) there's gonna be some otha girls in the lives of Sirius and Aries… so stay tune~ dum dee dum~~~) 


	8. Damsel in Distress ^.,^

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
Thank You… Gracias… Terima Kasih… Xie-Xie… (oohh how do you say it in french again???) For reviewing!! I love y'all… :)  
  
Ouh… new chapter! Yi hi~ *I'm getting all hyper*  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1.1 Chapter 8: Damsel in distress  
  
Lily woke up the next day with a new kind of feeling fluttering around in her stomach. She remembered she fell asleep when she was talking to James. She looked around her, James wasn't anywhere in sight. Remus, Sirius and Peter weren't there either. 'They must've left already…' She thought.  
  
Lily pulled the blanket off of her. She didn't remember pulling that blanket on. She was still dressed in the outfit she was wearing last night. Groaning slightly, she jumped into the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
In the shower, Lily's mind drifted to when she was talking with James. He was actually a very interesting person to talk to. He wasn't the James Lily thought she knew. He was different…nicer, softer, more caring… and cuter…  
  
'I can't believe I think James Potter is cute,' She thought. 'Well, I guess he is, but it doesn't mean I am in love with him or anything, right?'  
  
Lily admitted she liked James more this way…  
  
"WAKE UP!" Sirius shouted, shaking James's bed. James didn't budge. "PRONGS! THE SLYTHERINS WON THE HOUSE CUP!" James still didn't budge.  
  
"Man, that used to always work…" Sirius grunted. Remus shook his head. "Pad foot, m'friend, you must use a new approach…"  
  
Remus went over to the door and knocked loudly. Then he opened the door and shouted "LILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
James woke up. "Huh? Lily's here?"  
  
Remus shut the door. "No, we just had to wake you up. Sorry, I know how upset you must be feeling now…" Sirius's body shook with laughter.  
  
James glared at Remus. "I don't like her…"  
  
"Sure you do." Sirius said brightly. "c'mon, breakfast…you will get into a lot of trouble with my stomach if you don't get ready now."  
  
James got out of the bed and went to the bathroom muttering loudly "I don't like LILY." And closed the bathroom door shut.  
  
"He's got it bad." Sirius commented. Remus nodded, tearing the paper he has been using to write the points. "This is getting tiring."  
  
  
  
Lily and Jasmine was eating breakfast silently. Lily seemed preoccupied, and Jasmine was watching her eat curiously.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You thinking of somebody?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Somebody…special?"  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"Somebody that is the Gryffindor seeker?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yeah right. I so believe you."  
  
"Good. Now shut up and let me enjoy my breakfast…"  
  
Jasmine laughed. "So what did u and James talk about last night?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Are you sure, just stuff?"  
  
"Yes. He didn't declare his undying love for me, sorry."  
  
"Rats…"  
  
"Shit, I have to meet Severus out at the Lake tonight…he said he has something personal to tell me…"  
  
"REALLY? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't…you were having fun with Sirius…wink2…"  
  
"Hey, Sirius is a cool guy. He makes me laugh. I feel sorry for you, Snape is the one going to declare his undying love for you…"  
  
"That's what James said…"  
  
"Ah, so it's 'James' now, not 'Potter' or 'Pothead' or 'Potty'?"  
  
"It's just a name…"  
  
"Good Morning Ladies!" Sirius said brightly, sitting down at the Table.  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine." Lily said, glancing at James who offered her a smile.  
  
"Did you ladies sleep nice?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah…" Lily and Jasmine chirped in unison.  
  
They started to chat and laugh. It was the usual breakfast atmosphere, until…  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure…" Lily looked up to see Severus Snape.  
  
"Did you get the owl?" Snape glared at Sirius, James and Remus who were flashing the 'Loser' sign at him.  
  
"Yeah I did…Uh, I'll be there."  
  
"Really? Great. I'll see you." Snape said, leaving after shooting looks of triumph to the boys.  
  
"SHIT…Help me…" Lily said hopelessly when Snape was out of earshot.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get through it." Jasmine assured her.  
  
  
  
Lily ate dinner very slowly. Jasmine and the other saw that she was looking nervous.  
  
"Lil, no need to be nervous…he's just Snape. If you don't like him, its not your fault, you don't have to go all 'oh I feel so bad'…" Sirius said.  
  
Lily finally finished her dinner. The others were on third helpings (in Sirius's case, fifth helpings) of pumpkin pie.  
  
"Are you going to go there now?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"No. I didn't have dessert yet…" Lily said, slowly cutting a piece of pie.  
  
"We should start calling you Turtle…" James said, smiling.  
  
"O...Okay…" Lily said, chewing slowly.  
  
"Lily! You're doing everything in slow motion now…" Remus pointed out.  
  
"I know…I'm doing it on purpose…"  
  
"I think its better for you to finish dealing with Snape quicker." Jasmine said.  
  
"Uh huh…" Lily said, chewing.  
  
Unfortunately, Lily went to the lake to meet Snape after her longest dinner anyway.  
  
Snape was waiting by the lake. Lily shivered as she approached him. Yes, she did forget to bring her cloak. She thought this would be quick anyway.  
  
"Yes Severus?"  
  
"Lily…there is something important I must tell you"  
  
"Uh huh…well, what is it?"  
  
Snape pulled out a single red rose. He cleared his throat and said "This is for you…"  
  
Lily took the rose and said "That's so sweet of you…thanks. Is that all?"  
  
"Actually…Lily…I uh, I…I really…really…lik-"  
  
"Lily! There you are! You got to come, quick!" Lily turned to find James running towards her. 'What are you doing?' Lily mouthed quickly. 'Saving you.'  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"Jasmine…she…she's…*sigh* you know."  
  
Lily let out a pretend gasp that sounded real. "Oh my god! Not again! That's too dangerous!" She turned back to Snape. "I'm sorry I've got to go…Jasmine needs me…Bye. Thanks for the rose." With that she grabbed James's hand and ran away, leaving Snape dumbfounded, muttering "Damn…so close!"  
  
Running up towards the back entrance of the castle, Lily looked at James.  
  
"Thanks for saving me. He was just about to say 'you'…"  
  
"I know. I was watching the whole scene."  
  
"You were? How could you?"  
  
"So that's what I get for saving your life?"  
  
"Okay, sorry. Thank you, you're my hero." Lily said, gagging.  
  
"No biggy. I always love to save damsels in distress…"  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"You should smile more…at me, I mean. You look really pretty."  
  
Lily felt her cheeks grow hot. "Thanks" she mumbled.  
  
"Do you wanna go anywhere?" James asked. "Its still pretty early…"  
  
"Let's go to the kitchens…I still want that pumpkin pie…" Lily suggested.  
  
James laughed. "You know, most girls would be afraid to get fat…"  
  
"Well I'm not 'most girls'…" Lily replied.  
  
  
  
Lily and James ended up in the owlery after asking for more pie in the kitchens. Lily said she wanted to send a letter to her parents.  
  
"Hey there, Aphrodite…" Lily greeted a small white snow owl.  
  
"Send this to Ma and Pa…and Pet-oon-yah…"  
  
"You call your parents Ma and Pa?" James asked, grinning.  
  
"Sometimes. I think I used to call them 'Mummy and Duddy too." Lily said, returning his grin with a wink.  
  
"This is Mr. Cranky…" James said, proudly gesturing to a beautiful eagle owl.  
  
"Mr. Cranky?? That just spoils it…" Lily said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, when I bought him, he was all cranky and stuff, kept on squawking, asking for food and all that…So that's why I named him Mr. Cranky…"  
  
"You know what?" Lily asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think it's cute…"  
  
James laughed. "Your owl is cute. Mine is manly…"  
  
"Fine…" Lily shivered a bit.  
  
"You cold?"  
  
"No I'm okay…*shivers more*" "Ha-choo!"  
  
"No your not…here…take my jacket."  
  
"But you'll be freezing!"  
  
"And you might catch a cold…" He took off his Jacket and put it on her.  
  
"Thanks…" Lily said, smiling at him.  
  
"Your welcome…"  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually thanking you. If someone told me a week ago that I would be thanking James Potter I would kick their ass."  
  
"So…we're cool now right?" James asked.  
  
"…I think I like it better this way…" Lily said, smiling shyly.  
  
"Good. Cause I like it this way too…"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: HEE HEE! Poor Snape! Awe… well, what's next? Aha~ is there something going on between Sirius and Jasmine?? ^0^~ stay tune!! ;) Hah*) 


	9. Girl Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
Thank You… Gracias… Terima Kasih… Xie-Xie… (oohh how do you say it in french again???) For reviewing!! I love y'all… :)  
  
Girls gossip… kaka…  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1.1 Chapter 9: girl talk~  
  
"LILY! WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT SNAPE MADE A MOVE ON YOU OR SOMETHING!" Jasmine's shriek could be heard all through the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Chill Jas… I'm alright." Lily said, plopping down on her bed.  
  
"What happened? Snape didn't do anything to you right?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, perfectly sane…"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES…stop worrying…you sound like my grandma…"  
  
Jasmine smiled a little. "Okay, I was just really worried. So tell me what happened."  
  
"Snape…gave me this…" Lily said, dugging into her robe pocket. She pulled out the rose he gave her-it was slightly crushed.  
  
"You are a rotten girl…a guy gives you a flower and you crushed it."  
  
"Well, sorry missy. I didn't have anywhere else to put it." Lily said mildly.  
  
"And then what happened? Are you a couple with Snape?" Jasmine asked, her face scrunched up in disgust.  
  
"Hell no…" Lily said, giving her friend a strange look. "So no need calling St. Mungo's" she added.  
  
"So…after he declared his undying love for you…you just said 'no' and ran away for 2 hours or so?"  
  
"Has it really been two hours?"  
  
"Yes. And u said no to him right?"  
  
"I didn't say anything to him."  
  
"WHAT? Now he will think you are considering it…"  
  
"No he won't…"  
  
"Lily, stop playing this game. Just tell me what happened." Jasmine said exasperatingly. Lily shrugged.  
  
"Okay, so we were by the lake…duh, and he said 'This is for you, Lily.' I answered 'oh thanks, that's really sweet of you,' and I think he blushed. Yeah, freaky…"  
  
"That's all? And that took 2 hours?"  
  
"No, that only took 10 seconds…then he was about to tell me, but he was stuttering and all that."  
  
"So that took 2 hours?"  
  
"No, that took only 2 minutes…so back to the subject, He was just about to finish his sentence, he was still struggling with 'like you' and James came and saved the day."  
  
"James? Suddenly there's James?" Jasmine scoffed.  
  
"Uh yeah. I didn't know where he came from. He just showed up and started making up all these shits about you needing me because it was-" Lily paused dramatically.  
  
"You know!"  
  
"No, I don't know. PMS? First, I don't have PMS now, and Second, James shouldn't know about that…"  
  
"No…actually it was nothing. He was acting so dramatic…so I just decided to follow. And so Snape never got his chance…"  
  
"What happened to Snape after the you know" Jasmine smirked.  
  
"Well…I just said 'Uh, sorry gotta go, Jasmine needs me, bye, thanks for the rose.' To him…I think he muttered something but I couldn't hear. Yeah and I left."  
  
"And that took 2 hours?"  
  
"Will you quit it with the 2 hour thingy? That only took what…3 more minutes? Dunno. I doubt the lake scene lasted anymore than 2 minutes."  
  
"OKAY, but where have you been in the last 1 hour and …58 minutes?"  
  
"Doing stuff."  
  
"For example…?"  
  
"Joining the circus" Lily said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"LILY! Please get serious here!"  
  
"Wow…I never expect to see the day, Jasmine Khan demanding Lily Evans to 'get serious'? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"  
  
Jasmine couldn't help grinning. "Okay2…I'm just so anxious to know what you have been doing…I hope nothing bad…"  
  
"Nothing bad."  
  
"Hey, who's Jacket are you wearing?" Jasmine asked, eyeing the dark red jacket that Lily still wore. It was big on her, but very cozy and warm.  
  
"Potter's." Lily answered absentmindedly.  
  
Jasmine's eyes widen. "You were cold?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He lent you his jacket?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you accepted his jacket?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause if I didn't, I would get a cold."  
  
"I think you're hiding something. Spill. NOW."  
  
"Oh-kay. The coat looked warm and cozy…"  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the fact that it's James's?"  
  
Lily felt her cheeks grow hot. "N-n-no…"  
  
"You're s-s- st - stu- stu- stutt- stuttering…C'mon, fess up."  
  
Lily, being the honest girl she usually was, found it hard to lie to her friend.  
  
"Well, ever since last night I kinda saw him in this new kind of light."  
  
"You don't hate him anymore, right?"  
  
"Not really…"  
  
"You find him cute?"  
  
"Yeah-no! *sigh* okay I do." Jasmine grinned knowingly. "But it doesn't mean I like him." Lily added quickly.  
  
"Alright…It will take time…for you to realize something…"  
  
"Realize what?"  
  
"That's up for you to find out…"  
  
"Cut the crap, Khan!" Lily said, playfully hitting Jasmine's shoulder.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" jasmine joked. She yawned. "Talking to you is tiring. I'm sleepy…"  
  
Jasmine fell asleep.  
  
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: Ah! Lily! Fess Up! We all know how you feel… haha! R&r please… thank you thank you thank you….) 


	10. Boy Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
Thank You… Gracias… Terima Kasih… Xie-Xie… (oohh how do you say it in french again???) For reviewing!! I love y'all… :)  
  
Now the boys gossip… yikes…  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1 Chapter 10: Boy talk!?  
  
"James, where were you?" Sirius asked as James went inside the boy's dorm.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Out by the lake, spying, then saving a damsel in distress… Out to the kitchens, stuffing my face with the damsel… out to the owlery, talking with the damsel…"  
  
"Is this damsel a certain red haired girl with green eyes?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"Yep…" James answered shortly.  
  
"What happened between her and Snape?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing. He gave her a rose, she said thanks, and when he was about to ask her out I decided to have my fun and ruin the scene…"  
  
"James, you evil boy!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Yeah. The expression on Snape's face was PRICELESS…"  
  
"So…back to the red head…you guys went to the kitchens and then to the owlery?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you guys do anything?" Remus asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What did you guys do?" Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
"Talk. Eat. Talk. Laugh. Joke. Insult. Talk. Talk…"  
  
"No flirting?"  
  
"Um…no."  
  
"My ass…" Remus scoffed.  
  
"I bet you guys were flirting like hell…" Sirius ventured.  
  
"Oh? And what makes you guys think that?" James asked.  
  
"We've seen the way you look at her. Right Remmie?"  
  
"Yeah. And you always melt when she smiles…"  
  
"Oh, you stare at her in class sometimes"  
  
"You always start the fights you two have- on purpose…"  
  
"You really enjoyed last night, when you two were talking."  
  
"You blushed when she complimented you…"  
  
"Okay2…enough…" James said. James started to look for his Jacket.  
  
"Shit…did I leave it somewhere?"  
  
"Leave what?" Peter asked timidly.  
  
"My favorite red Jacket…" He said, standing up reaching the door.  
  
Then he stopped his tracks and smacked his forehead.  
  
"Oh, DUH! I gave it to her to wear…"  
  
James realized he shouldn't have said that out loud…  
  
"You gave it to LILY…" Sirius said, lifting his left brow.  
  
"Its official…Prongsy's got it…baaddd!" Remus snickered.  
  
"I do not…" James said, offending himself.  
  
"Then what is this doing here?" Sirius said, holding up a picture.  
  
"Shit!" James swore. He had secretly duplicated a picture of Lily, and secretly snuck it into his notebook.  
  
"Y-you…stole the picture!?" Peter squeaked.  
  
"No, I didn't. I copied it. I copied a baby picture of us, Sirius, and gave it to her. She said she really wanted that picture. I used that duplicate charm, you know?"  
  
"Prongs, Did you know you just told us that you like Lily Evans?"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"You did…but not directly. Look, say whatever you want, we can really see through it…." Remus said, winking at James.  
  
James threw his hands up. "I give up!"  
  
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: MuHahah! Jamsie's got it baaaadd… *you got it you got it bad…* ;) thanks for the song, usher… ^^& ) review please!! MUaH2! 


	11. Star Guitar~*

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
Thank You… Gracias… Terima Kasih… Xie-Xie… (oohh how do you say it in french again???) For reviewing!! I love y'all… :)  
  
This chapter is just silly… but its one of my favorites!!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1.1 Chapter 11: star guitar~*  
  
James was bored. Okay, BEYOND bored. He was tremendously bored.  
  
Hanging around the common room one cold snowy February day (and yes, it was warm in the common room) staring at the fire.  
  
'I could always tease Lily, or think up a prank, or nick food from the kitchens, or tease lily, or annoy Sirius, or do *gulp* homework or tease Lily or…' He thought. Teasing Lily was rather tempting…but Lily was nowhere in sight.  
  
'I know! I'll bring my guitar…!' With that he ran up to his dorm, opened his trunk and took out his muggle guitar.  
  
He brought it down to the common room where only some 3rd and 4th years sat.  
  
James plucked the chords lightly. "Hmm…" he hummed as he plucked some chords.  
  
Just then Sirius came in with Remus and Peter. They all stared at James.  
  
"By Golly! Is that a muggle guitar?" Sirius asked in awe.  
  
"I never knew you could play!" Remus wondered.  
  
"Yes it is Sirius. I can play, Remus." James answered, coolly plucking chords.  
  
"Wow…" Sirius, Remus and Peter stared in awe.  
  
James grinned. All his friends were acting like idiots. It looked like they had never seen a muggle guitar before…  
  
"C'mon, play a song!" Remus demanded.  
  
"Alright." James said, pausing.  
  
"Hurry up!" Sirius said eagerly.  
  
"Okay…" With that James coolly plucked the chords of 'Twinkle2 Little star'  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter all stared at him.  
  
"Cool huh? I'll play another…" With that James coolly plucked the chords of 'Mary had a little lamb', bobbing his head to the beat.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter kept on staring.  
  
Sirius snapped out from his trance. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?"  
  
"My dear friends, that is what I call- musical art." James replied.  
  
"You call that musical art? I call that crap!" Remus bellowed.  
  
"Well, sorry. I believe I have talent." James said, hugging his guitar tightly.  
  
"Hey, James, gimme that!" Sirius said, reaching for the guitar.  
  
James yelped, but Sirius snatched it anyway.  
  
"So, how do you work this thing?" Sirius asked, scratching his head. "Oh, you do this right?" He scratched his fingers against the strings.  
  
"BRWENG…" an ugly tune echoed through James's ears.  
  
"Ouch…" Sirius said, grinning. He stared at the guitar, puzzled. "The stuff muggles come up with…Its a wonder…" With that he scratched his fingers against the strings again. "BRWONNG…."  
  
"Sirius, you suck!" Remus said, snatching the guitar. He professionally sat the guitar on his lap and began playing a nice tune of music.  
  
Sirius, James and Peter stared.  
  
"Cool huh? Listen to this-" Remus began playing a rock tune, ending it with a nice pluck. "ZZENGGG…." The guitar echoed.  
  
Sirius, James and Peter stared.  
  
James snapped out of his trance. "You never told me you could play the guitar!"  
  
Remus shrugged. "You never asked."  
  
"Wow…Remmie can you teach me how you did that?" Sirius asked, his big eyes looking at Remus hopefully.  
  
Remus laughed. "Look, I'll show it to you again…no, I'll play another song."  
  
He played a song, his head moving, following the beat, his eyes fixed on the strings, occasionally looking up at his friends awed faces, grinning.  
  
In the middle of Remus's song, Jasmine and Lily stumbled into the common room, both giggling about something in particular. The two stopped laughing and stared at Remus who was still playing the guitar.  
  
As Remus plucked the last chord, there was silence…until…  
  
"REMUS! You can play the guitar? That's so cool!" Lily gushed.  
  
Remus grinned and said. "James can play it too. Can't you James?"  
  
James made a mental note to himself, saying he would have to remember to kick Remus's lil' hairy werewolf ass later on.  
  
"Really? Hey James, I wanna hear you play a song too…" Lily said, smiling widely.  
  
"Uhh… okay…" James said. It was Lily's request, so no matter what, he had to do it…  
  
He took his guitar from Remus's lap and placed it lazily on his own lap.  
  
James's fingers moved slowly, playing the tune of 'Mary had a little lamb'.  
  
Ending his short song, he looked up to see Sirius and Remus exchanging evil looks, Jasmine who was biting her lip (to prevent bursting laughter!) Peter who looked at James as though he had saved his life ('My hero…*gush*') and Lily who was (still) smiling. She looked rather…it looked as if she was trying to hold something.  
  
Yep, she was. Because after James looked at her skeptically, Lily burst into fits of giggles. Followed by Jasmine who was relieved she could laugh.  
  
"That's so cute!" Lily cried between gasp of laughter.  
  
"Hey, I can't do any other song, no, I can play twinkle2…anyway, and those 2 are the only songs I learned…" James said, defending himself.  
  
"Its okay, " Lily said, sitting next to him. (She was standing) "You don't have to impress me with that…" She joked, winking at him.  
  
James felt his stomach do a flip-flop. He did want to impress Lily…he knew she was joking anyway. But it was true…  
  
"Hey, let's play in the snow!" Sirius suggested suddenly, nodding his head towards the window.  
  
"But it's February…" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Yes, that's why. We only have a few days left of snow day…in a few more days the snow will be meltiiinng…." Sirius replied. "C'mon, you girls come too!"  
  
Lily shook her head. "But I was just going to start on-"  
  
"Loosen up, Evans…Come and have some fun with us," James said, pulling her up.  
  
Lily hesitated. "Oh, All right," She shrugged, grabbing her cloak.  
  
  
  
The atmosphere outside the castle was tense. The Marauders and Lily and Jasmine had suddenly began a fierce snowball fight- It was now Sirius, James and Remus vs.Lily, Jasmine and Peter (Peter was dragged by Lily)  
  
The boys, who had built a rather lopsided fort, were now ducking behind the fort and were constantly throwing snowballs across the field to the girls plus peter. (Who were behind a neat made snow fort…)  
  
Sirius, James and Remus were throwing snowballs at Lily and Jasmine, since Peter wasn't throwing any snowballs; he was in charge of making snowballs for Lily and Jasmine to throw. Lily was good a throwing, she was good in sports. Jasmine was mostly shrieking in horror as the snowballs the boys had thrown at her pelted her face.  
  
Tired from throwing snowballs, the two groups reunited to make a snowman.  
  
After rolling 3 big balls of snow, and collecting rocks and sticks, and decorating the snowman, the 6 of them stepped aside to admire their creation.  
  
"I say he needs a nose…" Sirius commented. He transfigured a rock into a carrot and stuck the carrot into the middle of Mr. Snowman's face.  
  
"Are you sure it's a He?" Jasmine questioned, eyeing the snowman up and down.  
  
"It needs a hat!" Remus exclaimed. He transfigured a stick into a pointy black hat.  
  
"He's smiling? He shouldn't be, it should be grinning!" James said, re- arranging the rocks on the snowman's face.  
  
"Are you sure it's a he?" Jasmine repeated.  
  
"Have you ever heard of a snow-woman?" Sirius scoffed.  
  
"You're being sexist, Sirius. Everybody knows women are the more superior ones…"  
  
Lily said, arranging the sticks that were the snowman's 'arms'.  
  
"That, I do agree." Sirius said, grinning his Cheshire cat grin.  
  
"Really?" Jasmine asked, lifting his brow.  
  
"In Sirius's case, it is, he practically breathes girls…" James said, transfiguring a rock into a small white board. He tried to charm the board to read 'Made by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Jasmine Khan and Peter Pettigrew.'  
  
But of course, being so lousy at Charms, he failed.  
  
"Here, lemme help…" Lily said, pulling out her wand and swishing it slowly. The board now looked much better, the letters were flashing.  
  
"Aye, bow to the Charms master," Sirius said, bowing to her.  
  
"Thank you. I'm getting a bit chilly. Who wants hot cocoa?" Lily asked.  
  
"ME!" The other 5 cried in unison.  
  
They all laughed and ran to the kitchens.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: Well, they're just having fun… one of my favorite chapters haha!) 


	12. Bimbos and jEaLoUsY...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
Thank You… Gracias… Terima Kasih… Xie-Xie… (oohh how do you say it in french again???) For reviewing!! I love y'all… :)  
  
READ READ READ!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1 Chapter 12: of bimbos and jealousy  
  
The winter came and went too quickly for the Marauders. February will be ending soon, and then there will be March, then April, then May, then the horrid final exams in June. But let's not go there yet.  
  
Snape has been dropping more and more hints at Lily, it seems that he was a bit embarrassed from the 'incident' by the lake. He often asks her for help in Charms, or offering her help in Potions. He also likes to offer holding her books while walking her to class-this is something Lily and Jasmine took great advantage of. But Snape loathed James more than ever. In which, James doesn't mind, since he hates Snape too.  
  
Sirius had found a new girlfriend; her name was Hannah, a ditzy blonde haired blue eyed 4th year Hufflepuff. He said he was getting bored of single life and wanted to go back to the game.  
  
It has been approx. 3 days that they had been together. Lily, Remus and James were at a Prefect meeting with the other Prefects and teachers, which left Jasmine and Sirius alone in the common room. Well, there was Peter also, but he didn't count.  
  
Jasmine was working on her transfiguration essay alone. Peter was taking a nap, snoring loudly, drool dripping onto the floor. (A/N: EW! RAT DROOL?) Sirius didn't want any rat drool on him, so he moved from his seat next to Peter to the corner of the room where Jasmine was quietly working.  
  
"Hey…whatcha doin'?" Sirius asked, perching in his chair.  
  
"Transfiguration essay…" Jasmine answered, without looking up at him.  
  
"Oh…okay. Is it easy?"  
  
"No, not really…"  
  
"Um, okay. So…" Sirius trailed off. He was bored like hell.  
  
"I'm bored." Sirius said, sighing loudly.  
  
"Um huh…" Jasmine answered, her eyes flickering at her parchment.  
  
"I'm bored…." Sirius repeated, looking to see if he caught her attention.  
  
"Yea…" Jasmine said, her eyes still glued to her essay.  
  
"You wanna do something together?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh…" Jasmine said, scribbling words with her quill.  
  
"Man, no wonder you're Lily's best friend!" Sirius cried, giving up.  
  
"Am…" Jasmine's quill scratched loudly.  
  
Just then the blonde blue-eyed Hannah Werner skipped into the Gryffindor common room, spotting Sirius, she hurriedly ran and practically jumped onto his lap.  
  
"SIRIUS!" She gushed, hugging and kissing him at the same time. Sirius sat back and enjoyed his 'greeting'.  
  
Having her concentration interrupted by sounds of ditzy giggles and slurping, Jasmine looked up to a 'busy' looking Sirius, annoyed.  
  
"Get a room…" She scoffed. Sirius looked at her, grinning.  
  
"Finally, you're paying attention to me. Hannah love, you're a genius!"  
  
"Really?" Hannah asked, giggling madly. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and inched closer to Sirius, asking for another kiss…  
  
"Agh! Can you guys do that somewhere else?" Jasmine demanded, very annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry Jazzy, are we disturbing you?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
"More like disgusting me…" She muttered.  
  
"Oh, All right." Sirius turned to Hannah. "I'm sorry love, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
"But…Siri…I missed you…can't we do something tonight?" Hannah whined.  
  
"…But I have detention tonight. See you pumpkin…" Sirius said, winking. Jasmine, gagging silently, turned back to her work as Hannah blew a kiss at Sirius.  
  
"Bye baby…" With that ditzy Hannah Werner left.  
  
"Satisfied?" Sirius asked Jasmine.  
  
"Pretty much." Jasmine replied, still working on her essay.  
  
"Its unfair! I was bored, but you didn't want to do anything. Then Hannah, being a lifesaver came and kept me busy, but you had to shoo her off. You're a party pooper!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Sorry, but that ditz was disturbing me…it was annoying." Jasmine said.  
  
"Is there any chance that you were…jealous?" Sirius asked, smiling maliciously.  
  
"Over you? Hell no," Jasmine replied coolly. Her stomach did a flip-flop and she felt her cheeks burn.  
  
"Are you sure…you weren't jealous at all?" Sirius asked again, grinning evilly.  
  
"No, Not at all…" Jasmine said, feeling her cheeks burn hotter and hotter.  
  
"Okay…" Sirius said, leaving her alone, wrapped up in her own thoughts.  
  
  
  
"LILY!" Where have you been??" Jasmine demanded as Lily entered the girl's dorm.  
  
Lily looked at her weirdly. "Prefect meeting…remember?"  
  
Jasmine's face softens. "Sorry…" she apologized.  
  
"What's wrong? What made you all fiery like that?" Lily asked carefully.  
  
Jasmine's face was mixed with all sorts of expressions.  
  
"I…I don't know…" Jasmine said, staring out the window. She was so confused.  
  
"Come on Jas… I know there's something bugging you. What is it?"  
  
Jasmine took a deep breath. "When you went to the meeting, I was doing my transfiguration homework…"  
  
"*GASP* NO!" Lily squealed.  
  
"Lily I'm being serious here…"  
  
"That's what Sirius always says…"  
  
"LILY! PLEASE!"  
  
"Oh, So sorry…just having some harmless fun…. continue…"  
  
"Then Sirius came up to me, he was trying to get my attention…but failed…cause I needed to finish the essay badly, and I didn't want anyone to disturb my concentration…"  
  
"Then…?"  
  
"Then that bimbo Hannah Werner came and jumped onto Sirius's lap, slobbering his face with kisses…"  
  
Lily smiled. She could hear a tone of jealousy in Jasmine's voice.  
  
"-Ruining my concentration…. I got angry with them, and shooed Hannah away. And…" she paused to sigh deeply. "Sirius accused me being jealous…" she spat.  
  
"Were you jealous?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I wasn't so sure if Sirius was joking around or really being serious- sincere… but… I guess you can say I kinda felt that way…"  
  
Lily started to jump up and did a little jig. "You fancy him!" She said in a singsong voice, emphasizing 'fancy'.  
  
"I don't know if I am…or if I'm just too desperate to forget about Jeff…" Jasmine replied, sighing.  
  
Lily smiled knowingly. She put an arm around Jasmine's shoulder and hugged her tightly. "I'm not about to push you to like Sirius- he's a great guy and all, but it's simply your choice. I think it's great that you've got another boy on your mind besides Jeff. If you're not sure about yourself now, you should take some time, and go with the flow…"  
  
Jasmine smiled faintly. "Thanks Lil, your da bomb…"  
  
Lily grinned, her mind unexpectedly drifting towards a James Potter.  
  
  
  
James, extremely exhausted and covered with mud from quidditch practice, sat lazily on a sofa next to Sirius, who was equally tired, sweaty and muddy as him.  
  
James, being the team's seeker, and Sirius, being one of the beaters, had to go through hours of practice with their obsessed with winning the Quidditch Cup captain Daniel Wood. It was his last year in Hogwarts and he wanted badly to win the cup again (they had won the cup 2 years in a row now)  
  
Fresh, clean, sweet-scented Lily Evans and Jasmine Khan greeted tired, sweaty, muddy James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
"Ah…is it a new type of aftershave you two use? Eau de Sweat…" Lily said, smirking.  
  
"Quidditch practice?" Jasmine asked, standing far from Sirius and James.  
  
James and Sirius both merely nodded. They felt too weak and limp to open their mouths.  
  
"Poor babies…" Lily cooed. "Why don't you two take a shower?" She suggested.  
  
"Can…not…stand up!" James managed to string a sentence together.  
  
"Come on, you two get a quick shower, clean yourselves up, and we all can go to dinner together…Kapish?" Jasmine said.  
  
"Yeah, if you two can't stand up, I'll help you," With that Lily swished her wand and the two boys stood up rather lazily.  
  
"Off you go…" Lily said, pushing them up the stairs.  
  
  
  
At dinner, the now freshly clean and sweet-smelling James and Sirius were goofing off, as usual, with Remus and Peter too. Peter wasn't goofing off as much as the other 3, he seemed distant this time, kept on staring at the Slytherin's table.  
  
"Pete, what's wrong, you falling in love with Snape? No can do- Mr. Sevviekins is Lily's property…" Sirius joked.  
  
"He ain't my property!" Lily retorted.  
  
"Sure he isn't! But Mr. Prongs here is, am I right?" Sirius continued cheerfully.  
  
"He's not my pro-"  
  
"Lily?"  
  
Lily spun around to see Snape hovering over her head. "Yes Severus?"  
  
"Can I have a word with you… now?" Snape asked cautiously, glaring at James, Sirius and Remus who were shooting daggers at him.  
  
Lily hesitated. "All right…" She said, standing up and following him out the great hall.  
  
"What is she, nuts? How can she just follow Snape like that?" James dejectedly asked.  
  
"Jealous?" Jasmine piped. James just glared at her and muttered "Oh so now you're on my case too…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside the great hall  
  
"What is it that you wanted to tell me Severus?" Lily asked politely.  
  
"It was that time…remember that time by the lake?"  
  
"Um…yeah."  
  
"Well, I was going to ask you something but Potter showed up."  
  
"Oh yeah… So, what is it?"  
  
"Lily, I uh…I truly…l-l-li-lik-"  
  
"Lily! Jasmine, she's at it again!" James said, rushing to them.  
  
Lily said the first thing that came to her mind. "AGAIN? No!" She gave Snape an apologetic face and mouthed "Sorry" and ran back inside the Great Hall.  
  
As Snape was out of earshot, Lily turned to James. "You just had to do that again huh?"  
  
"Sorry. Its fun… it really is…Snape's expression is priceless…."  
  
"Shit, we better hurry before Snape realizes that there's nothing wrong with Jasmine…." Lily said, running back to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Jas, when Snape comes in, you pretend to cry…" Lily ordered.  
  
"What?" Jasmine asked, staring blankly at her.  
  
"Just do it…" James hissed.  
  
"Fine…" she huffed.  
  
"Uh oh. Slime alert…" Sirius said, making a face.  
  
Jasmine started to cry.  
  
"I…I just don't know what to do! Its completely horrible!" Jasmine choked, hiding her face in Lily's robes.  
  
"It's okay Jas…you're going to be alright… " Lily cooed, patting her head. "Right boys?" Lily asked.  
  
"RIGHT!" James, Sirius, Remus and Peter chorused.  
  
"Miss Evans, Is there a problem with Miss Khan?" McGonagall asked, approaching them.  
  
"N-no Professor, She's just having a bad day," Lily replied, biting her lip from laughing. Jasmine is one good actress.  
  
"All right, take care of her, Miss Evans." McGonagall replied. "Mr. Aries Black! 5 points from Gryffindor! Do not throw food at other people, even if they are Slytherins!" McGonagall called out, frowning at Aries who was cracking up.  
  
"Is she gone?" Jasmine whispered.  
  
"Yes, but Snape is still looking…" Remus whispered back.  
  
"Hic…my parents are going to kill me!" Jasmine cried.  
  
"Its all right, We're here to help you…. Tissue?" Sirius said, handing her a tissue.  
  
"Thanks…" Jasmine choked, blowing her nose.  
  
"That sounds real," Peter muttered.  
  
"Cause I did catch a cold," Jasmine muttered back.  
  
"Sirius is right, we'll be behind you all the way…Do you want to eat anything?"  
  
Lily asked, offering her food.  
  
"N-no…I don't feel like eating anything…" Jasmine stated, pushing away her plate.  
  
Sirius, who was sitting next to Jasmine, scooped a spoonful of potatoes. "Now, don't be like that…open up!" He said, pushing the spoon into her mouth.  
  
"HEWIUS!" Jasmine whined, mouth full of potatoes.  
  
"Chew!" Sirius commanded, scooping another spoonful of beans.  
  
Lily giggled. It was a funny sight. Sirius actually looked concerned.  
  
"Do I still have to go through this?" Jasmine muttered.  
  
"Yes- Snape is still watching." Remus informed her.  
  
"Does baby Jazzy want her bottle?" Lily cooed.  
  
Jasmine was shooting daggers at Lily.  
  
"The Airplane is flying into the hanger…open up!" Sirius said, flying the spoon as if it was an airplane.  
  
"What's an airplane?" Peter asked.  
  
"Muggle transportation, they use it to go to places far away… it flies." Lily explained.  
  
"I rode on an airplane when I was 9," James said proudly.  
  
"Really? Did you like it?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's fun, but not as fun as flying on a broomstick…" James said.  
  
"Lovebirds, quit it. Snape is watching, and he looks like he wants to kill you James."  
  
Sirius informed them.  
  
"Doesn't he always?" James muttered.  
  
"Good- he's leaving." Remus said, glancing at the Slytherin table, where Snape left with his friends Lucius Malfoy and Jonathan Avery.  
  
"I'll see you later Lily," Snape said, passing by the Gryffindor table where everyone else was glaring at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you around." Lily said, smiling brightly at Snape.  
  
Snape blushed furiously, muttering to his friends "Why does she have to be so cute?"  
  
And walked away.  
  
"Awe, Sevvy Snapey thinks Lily Pilley is cutie woopie!" James teased in a baby voice.  
  
"Shut it, Potter." Lily retorted, glaring at him.  
  
"Sirius, you can stop stuffing food into my mouth now!" Jasmine exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry- I got kinda fond of it…" Sirius said, grinning.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N:OK, first, I actually don't really have anything against blondes and blue-eyed ppl heck my good friend is blonde and blue eyed Haha, Sirius feeding Jasmine… Snape is never lucky with Lily huh? Lala…sorry that I didn't put Aries in here too much…but oh well, he will be in it soon…)  
  
review PLEase! 


	13. April Fools Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
Thank You… Gracias… Terima Kasih… Xie-Xie… (oohh how do you say it in french again???) For reviewing!! I love y'all… :)  
  
Hey… I'm watching the Grammy's now… ^^ man, Alicia Keys got lotsa grammys!  
  
Dats' ma' girl… ;)  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1 Chapter 13: April Fools day  
  
March came and went in a blur. Sirius and James were busy with over hour quidditch practices, Remus was a bit busy with "you know what" (his monthly illness…) and Lily was busy studying (she just can't get enough) Jasmine was busy being bored, and Peter was busy with being unnoticed (A/N: I HAD to write smth!)  
  
It was now April, and April the first was James, Sirius and Remus's 'holy day'.  
  
(And more of Peter's working overtime day)  
  
The day started off with Snape, Malfoy and Avery walking into the Great Hall with long, dumb blonde hair (the color is different from Malfoy's silver blonde one) that was pulled up into pigtails and faces painted with lots of Make-up.  
  
Jasmine and Lily was aware not to accept any food that Sirius has offered them that day (he was sending out trick candies to people)  
  
Aries was running around setting off dungbombs in the hallways, and doubling up causing havoc with Peeves.  
  
In Double Potions, where they have it with the Slytherins, Sirius slipped a Filibusters Firework into the cauldron Snape and Malfoy were using, while James and Remus were using a spell to make Avery's shoelaces tie itself to the table.  
  
The Marauders were constantly telling jokes too- they were making Lily and Jasmine laugh non-stop all through History of Magic. Professor Binns wasn't aware of them laughing, nor the whole class talking and doing pranks. Until Sirius let off a dungbomb, which caused him a detention.  
  
Lunch was actually uneventful; if you didn't count the fact that the boys had freed dozens of frogs, which were jumping around the Great Hall, jumping into people's food and hairs.  
  
The afternoon classes were filled with tension… in one of the classes; the boys had charmed the chairs to let out a loud farting sound every time someone sits on it.  
  
In Divination, where only Lily, Jasmine, Sirius and James took (along with a some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs) James and Sirius had bewitched some crystal balls to show ridicules events. All through class you could hear students laughing while shrieking "McGonagall's gonna marry Trubulance! (the Potions master and evil head of Slytherin)" or "I see James Potter proposing to Snape!"  
  
James, who was partnered with Lily, had been assigned to look into the crystal ball for her fortune, had took one of the trick ones, and sighed deeply.  
  
"What? Is something bad happening?" Lily asked worriedly.  
  
"Lily- you're gonna…"  
  
"Die soon?" Lily asked in a whisper.  
  
"No…worse…you… are going to fail the next Potions test…"  
  
"NO!" Lily gasped. They had a Potions test a few days ago, and Lily had studied like hell for it.  
  
James was bursting with laughter.  
  
"Lil, its alright! This is just one of the trick crystal balls" James pointed out.  
  
"Oh… thank god!" Lily said, sighing with relief.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" James asked politely, gesturing to the teapot and teacups Prof. Trelawny prepares for class.  
  
"Sure… I'm kinda thirsty…" Lily said.  
  
James poured 2 cups of tea. He daintily handed Lily one, and took the other one for himself.  
  
"Hey, I wanna read your tea leaves," James said.  
  
"Okay sure, I'll leave 'em…" Lily replied.  
  
Finishing her tea, she handed James her cup.  
  
James stared bewilderedly at her cup. The shape that the tealeaves had made was so clear…it was a shape of…  
  
"The Heart" James said, nodding. "Isn't that the one about true love or something?"  
  
"I suppose, " Lily said. "Hm, I wonder…true love? Me?" She started to laugh.  
  
"What? Don't believe in true love?" James questioned.  
  
"No, not that…I just don't think anyone will fall for me that badly…I mean, LOVE!"  
  
She said, emphasizing "LOVE".  
  
"Why not? You're a very loveable person…kind, sweet, funny, smart, extremely pretty…" James trailed off.  
  
Lily blushed furiously. "Kriiing…" Saved by the bell. Lily felt her body get warmer as she glanced at James…  
  
"See you at Dinner…" James said, smiling. "I've got some um, 'unfinished business' to do…" He winked at her and disappeared with Sirius.  
  
  
  
Dinner seemed normal, at first. The Gryffindors were happily eating their delicious meal, as so was the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. At first, The Slytherins were normally eating their meal. Then a fourth year Slytherin girl yelled "My face…it's HAIRY! And I have a… TAIL! Shelly! You have one too! Oh my god! All of you are!" With that all the Slytherins jumped up in surprise and began whining and crying in annoyance.  
  
Sirius, James and Remus, who were responsible for this prank, were laughing uncontrollably. The whole hall, (besides the Slytherins and the ones in the High Table) were cracking up too.  
  
Lily saw a flash from the corner of her eye. Sirius had taken a wizard photo of the Slytherins! Lily reminded herself to ask Sirius for a copy later.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: Haha… was James hinting something to Lily? Sorry, not much Aries in this one either… since you lot love Aries so much, I was thinking of writing about him…^^? AighT?)  
  
Review please… thank you … 


	14. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
Thank You… Gracias… Terima Kasih… Xie-Xie… (oohh how do you say it in french again???) For reviewing!! I love y'all… :)  
  
Hey… I'm still watching the Grammy's now… ^^ hAHA.. did you see OUTKAST? Hehe  
  
One of em were wearing that pink outfit and the blonde wig… kaka… the background was cute though, with lotsa kids… :-)  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chapter 14: The Announcement?  
  
Fiddling with her quill, Lily stared at her History of Magic notes. She was actually paying attention to History class today.  
  
Lily, looking at the people around her, giggled silently. Jasmine had her head on her folded arms, Sirius and Remus was sharing their thick history textbook as a pillow, and peter had an arm propped up on the table, supporting his head. James, was looking dreamily out the window.  
  
"Cute…" Lily thought. She glanced at her watch realizing class will end soon.  
  
"And, for an assignment, I want 55 inches of writing about the goblin revolution,"  
  
Professor Binns drawled. "I hope you all took notes this class."  
  
He was answered by a loud snore coming from Sirius. Professor Binns ignored it completely, talking about a goblin he had met once, that was a veteran from the event.  
  
The bell rang 3 minutes later. Jasmine woke up in a start, her dark curls bouncing madly.  
  
"I just had a nightmare! Prof. Binns had told us to make a 55 inch essay about the Goblin revolution and I didn't even take notes!" she wailed.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus and Peter joined them. "I had the same nightmare too!" Sirius  
  
Exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but your nightmare has come true…" Lily said, poking Jasmine's arm.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius and Jasmine groaned.  
  
"Don't worry, loves… I will lend my notes to yea…" Lily replied, raising her brow.  
  
  
  
Sirius scribbled on his parchment loudly. He was copying Lily's notes for History.  
  
Beside him, James was leisurely reading a Quidditch book.  
  
Sirius stopped in a halt and sniffed.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked, eyeing him weirdly.  
  
"Her parchment smells like her…see?" Sirius said, thrusting the parchment under James's nose for him to smell.  
  
James single sniff made him feel as he was flying to heaven. His heart raced as he remembered the warm, soft fragrance of Lily Evans.  
  
"I just rested my hand on top of it, and now my hand smells like her!" Sirius complained. "I don't wanna smell like a girl…."  
  
"Sirius, you are more becoming like a girl if you won't quit complaining," James told him. "By the way, I happen to like the smell…"  
  
"Yeah sure…" Sirius said, waving his hand.  
  
Weeks passed, one day, in the beginning of May (A/N: IT RYHMES HAHA!), Lily found herself having dinner in the Great Hall next to Jasmine.  
  
From the High Table, Dumbledore rose up and clinked his goblet with a fork.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore stated.  
  
The whole hall quieted instantly. They all watched Dumbledore with a curious expression on their innocent faces.  
  
"The Prefects, Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I would like to invite fourth years and up for an annual Spring Ball. Dates aren't fully required, though those who seek company the night of the ball are welcomed. Lower year students aren't allowed to go unless invited by a senior."  
  
Chatters of excitement filled the hall.  
  
"The Ball will be held 2 weeks from now, and I would like all of you who are going to be fully prepared, Thank You for your attention…" With that Dumbledore sat again.  
  
"LILY! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME…" Jasmine began.  
  
"Sorry, confidential student body business…" Lily said, winking.  
  
"So who are you thinking of going to the ball with?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't think about it yet…"  
  
"I suppose you are hoping for a certain Prince Charming to ask you… oops, my bad, isn't it suppose to be King James, Princess Lily?"  
  
"He's supposed to be my over protective father or something like that!" Lily said, blushing. "Anyway, the only prince is Sirius- he and I were suppose to get married, you know," She said. "But I guess I couldn't elope with him without having you throw fits…"  
  
"HEY!" jasmine cried. "I don't know if I like him that way or not!" Jasmine whispered  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: Who goes with who? THE SPRING BALL!! Whoa! *excited*)  
  
Review please… thank you … 


	15. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
You people are so sweet! Thanks again for reviewing… ^0^  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chapter 15: The Date  
  
As the days passed, Jasmine and Lily got asked by a number of boys to the dance. Declining most of them, and telling the others that they will think about it, Lily and Jasmine lived life the normal way, until one sunny spring afternoon…  
  
Lily was walking to the Library. (A/N: OOHH! GASP!)  
  
As she opened the doors of the Library, she spotted William Chang and his group of Ravenclaw boys near the door. Aaron Chang was a very nice 7th year Ravenclaw, and by the looks of it he was studying for the N.E.W.Ts with his friends.  
  
Lily thought he hadn't seen her go in, so she breezily passed his table without even greeting him or his friends that she knew only by acquaintance.  
  
As Lily set her book bag down in front of her, and searched her bag furiously for her quill, someone cleared his or her throat loudly.  
  
Lily looked up to see William Chang grinning at her.  
  
"Is that a way to greet people?" Aaron demanded, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you guys…' Lily managed to choke out.  
  
William Chang, or Will, had traces of Chinese blood inside of him, with his almond shaped eyes, small nose and jet-black hair. But he was a very nice boy, and he was the type people just loved by being so polite, sweet, kind and smart.  
  
"Hey Listen Lily, I was wondering, do you have a date for the Ball? I'm sure you probably do, but if you don't, would you like to go with me?" William asked clearly. He didn't seem a slight nervous or embarrassed.  
  
Lily tilted her head, thinking. Snape has asked her 5 times this week, but the last time she declined by saying she was going with someone else. A few other people had asked her too, but she just didn't feel quite comfortable with them.  
  
"Alright, I think that would be nice," Lily said, smiling slowly.  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up outside your common room at 6:45,"  
  
  
  
"B-B-BUT…YOU CAN'T GO WITH HIM?" James yelled in frustration.  
  
"WHAT?" Lily yelled back.  
  
"YOU CAN'T GO TO THE BALL WITH CHANG!" James shouted.  
  
"AND WHY NOT?" Lily shouted back, eyes burning with anger.  
  
"BECAUSE…WELL…JUST BECAUSE…"  
  
"HAH! YOU CANT EVEN THINK UP A GOOD REASON, POTTER…SO I GUESS I'LL JUST GO WITH HIM!"  
  
James winced. It has been a while Lily hasn't called him by his last name that coldly. It hurts, really badly.  
  
"LILY, HE'S OLDER THAN US…WHAT IF HE TRIED TO DO SOMETHING?"  
  
"HE WOULD NEVER! AND I COULD TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
  
"B-BUT…YOU JUST CAN'T-"  
  
"NO BUTS POTTER! THIS IS MY LIFE AND I WILL LIVE IT THE WAY I WANT IT TO BE! YOU DO NOT OWN ME!" with that Lily stormed out of the common room.  
  
"I wish I did…" James muttered softly, watching Lily.  
  
"James…what have you done?" Sirius asked in bewilderment while Remus and Jasmine gapped at James.  
  
"I don't know… I've messed it up…" James said, burying his face into his hand.  
  
"You sure did…" Aries chirped. Sirius nudged Aries in the ribs. "Ow!"  
  
"Did anyone ask you?" James snapped.  
  
"Sorry man…" Aries said, grinning cheekily.  
  
"Argh…" James grunted in annoyance.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: James didn't ask Lily to the dance!! Grrr!! Poor Snape… huahua! Um, William Chang is Cho Chang's "father"… it's kinda short, sorry! Don't worry; I'll upload the next chapter…! Y'see, James was going to ask Lily but he just didn't… and he wasn't fast enough.. boo hoo!!) 


	16. The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
You people are so sweet! Thanks again for reviewing… ^0^  
  
To Tiger Lily: I'm sorry I didn't write much about Da D3 (DARA, DAHLIA AND DIANNA) But there's a bit about them here…  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 16: The Ball  
  
The night of the Ball finally came. Lily and James were back to the ice- cold routine, the one where Lily glares and ignores James 24/7. Jasmine had tried to talk some sense out of her, but Lily, being the stubborn girl she is, didn't want to listen to her.  
  
The night of the ball, Lily was up in her dorm room getting ready with Jasmine who was going with Sirius.  
  
"Should I wear my hair up or down?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Up to you…" Sure, Lily was in the Ball Spirit. But she sure wasn't in the mood to talk about hair.  
  
Putting on her own emerald green dress robe brushed her hair and began fixing it.  
  
Across from the dorm, Dara, Dahlia and Dianna (Da D3) were discussing their own dates, hairs, and robes.  
  
Dara, Dahlia and Dianna were all cute blondes, but with different eye colors. Dara and Dianna were blue eyed, while Dahlia was hazel.  
  
The three girls were already wearing their dress robes, each in a different shade of pink. Dianna, having the palest skin, wore the brightest shade. Dara, who's skin was a bit more tanned than Dianna was wearing the second brightest shade of pink. And Dahlia, having a tan, wore the darkest shade. (A/N: umm..?)  
  
"Lily! That dress robe is perfect on you!" Dahlia squealed.  
  
"Um, thanks." Lily said, pulling her hair up in an elegant bun.  
  
"Jasmine! You look dashing!" Dara gasped.  
  
Jasmine was wearing a rather dark shade of red (but not maroon) dress robe, and was trying to charm her hair to curl.  
  
"Um, thanks, you 3 look nice too." Jasmine said sweetly. A little white lie won't be that bad.  
  
After finishing the makeup (which Lily and Jasmine put on a very tiny amount of- and made da d3 beg them to apply the make up for them, which Jasmine and Lily didn't agree on) They both slipped into their shoes and after a last check up, they walked down the stairs to the common room.  
  
Sirius was waiting downstairs with James and Peter. He looked mighty fine in navy blue dress robes. James, wearing a dark green robe, was staring into the fire.  
  
(Peter was wearing beige dress robes)  
  
Aries and his friends were in the common room also, watching people pair up and making comments to them.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Sirius said to Jasmine, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"You certainly know how to charm a girl," Jasmine said, blushing.  
  
"Oooh…" Aries cooed, making kissing sounds.  
  
"Lily, I must note that you look good yourself," Sirius said.  
  
At the sound of Lily's name, James looked up and gapped. Lily looked like an angel.  
  
"Thanks Sirius, you don't look bad yourself," She said, laughing uneasily, as she caught James's eye. 'James looks so good tonight…shit!' She thought.  
  
"Lily Dah-ling… you look absolutely stunning." Aries said, jumping up from his seat to Lily, and kissed her hand.  
  
"Remus said he'd come down by himself. Why don't we go now?" He asked Jasmine.  
  
"Sure. Lily's meeting Chang outside the common room, aren't you?" Jasmine asked.  
  
James's ear perked up at the sound of Chang's name.  
  
"Um…" Lily mumbled. Her mind was on something else, like James.  
  
"Why are you going with him, Princess? You could've came with me!" Aries whined.  
  
"I would if you were allowed to come…" Lily answered.  
  
Aries pouted. "Why didn't you ask me to go then?"  
  
Lily laughed. "Sorry sweetie, I promise I will invite you for the next ball, that is…if I still don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Maybe I could be your boyfriend?" Aries suggested. His friends, Sirius, Peter and James snorted loudly, while Lily and Jasmine giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"WHAT?" Aries protested.  
  
"You are so adorable…" Lily said, pinching his cheek. "I've got to go now, Bye…"  
  
  
  
The night had been pretty nice. William has asked her to dance for most of the night, until a Ravenclaw 5th year asked him if he wanted to dance with her. Smiling apologetically at Lily, he ran off to dance with the girl.  
  
Lily didn't know what to think of him. She had fun with him, and he certainly wasn't a bad person. He hasn't been really showing any signs of more than friendship, which in Lily's case was good.  
  
Lily walked to the table that the Marauders were sitting with their dates.  
  
She noticed that James was sitting next to a ditzy Hufflepuff that she had seen around but never knew her name.  
  
"Lily! Where have you been the whole night?" Jasmine scolded.  
  
"Dancing. Duh."  
  
"With Chang?"  
  
"Uh huh…"  
  
"So? SPILL."  
  
"Later…"  
  
"Why are you being so distant again?"  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh…" Lily said, eyes wandering around the table. Her eyes fell on James, who looked like he wanted to escape from the girl.  
  
"Yeah, so like, my aunt is that realllyyyy famous song sorceress, you know, Christina Warbeck? She lets me hang out with her band in the summer, they are like, sooo cool. And once, I went with them to America… oh, it is so cool…"  
  
"Uh-huh" James said. His eyes looking over the girl's shoulder, meeting up with Lily's big green ones.  
  
'She is just so adorable…man, I messed it up…how am I gonna clear this shit out?' James thought.  
  
'Ah…he's so cute…but…he has no rights to try to control my life…okay, so it was just a ball…but still…' Lily thought.  
  
Severus Snape walked up to the table Lily sat. "Lily, would you like to dance with me?" He asked.  
  
Lily started to think fast. 'Bloody Hell…what am I going to do?' Just as she was going to open her mouth…  
  
"Lily's going to dance with me, aren't you Lily?" William's voice rang.  
  
"Um…Yeah…" Lily said, throwing an apologetic grin at Snape, running off with Will.  
  
Snape walked back to his Slytherin Table, fuming.  
  
'I used to "save" her from Snape too…' James thought, watching Lily dancing with Chang. He felt his stomach turn, a pang of jealousy rushing through him.  
  
  
  
"What's on your mind, Jazzy?" Sirius asked Jasmine while they were dancing to a slow song…  
  
Jasmine sighed. "I'm worried about James and Lily," She admitted.  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah, James feels really crushed…"  
  
"So does Lily, but she acts like she doesn't care about him, when she does!"  
  
"I wish there was something I could do to help them… But I don't know what…James never reacted like this before you know?"  
  
"Yeah… I wish we could do something…"  
  
"It's alright Jazzy… we'll think of something!" Sirius said, gazing into Jasmine's eyes.  
  
Jasmine felt her heart beat faster…  
  
"Um, ye-yeah…" She stuttered.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Will, I had a lovely time…" Lily said later that night, in front of the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"You're welcome…you had fun, yeah?" William asked. Lily nodded.  
  
"I'm a bit tired, so I guess I will go up… good night."  
  
"Good Night Lily," William said, pecking her cheek. "I had a nice time too."  
  
As William turned around the corner, and Lily went inside the common room after giving the password to the fat lady ("flobbergistum") a boy with black messy hair and chocolate brown eyes who had been watching them, felt a pang of jealousy run through him for the billionth time this evening.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: James didn't ask Lily to the dance!! Grrr!! Poor Snape… huahua! Um, William Chang is Cho Chang's "father"… it's kinda short, sorry! Don't worry; I'll upload the next chapter…! Y'see, James was going to ask Lily but he just didn't… and he wasn't fast enough.. boo hoo!!) 


	17. Summer Drag

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
You people are so sweet! Thanks again for reviewing… ^0^  
  
HIHIHIHI… new chapter~~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1.1 Chapter 17: Summer drag…  
  
The rest of the school year just passed like that. Lily continued to ignore James and being oh-so icy to him. Nothing happened between Lily and William, and Snape became more and more flirty towards Lily.  
  
Summer had finally come by. Jasmine had finally admitted to Lily that she had started to take a liking in Sirius a day before school ended.  
  
"I'm not going to see him in 3 months!!" Jasmine wailed.  
  
"You can owl him!" Lily suggested.  
  
"Sure I could! But I wouldn't be able to see him…"  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you out there missy…" Lily chuckled.  
  
  
  
Lily was back at home. Her mother was downstairs, baking cookies. Petunia had ran off with a plump purple no-neck purple man named Vernon Dursley. Her father was at work (he was a lawyer) and Lily was upstairs, in her room, reading a book. ("Magical Love by Sandra Cauldroner") She couldn't believe she was reading a sappy romance story, even if it was from the magical world.  
  
"LILY!! Do you want any cookies?" Her mother's voice called out.  
  
"Sure!" Lily said, running down the stairs. When in comes to her mother's homemade chocolate-chip and oatmeal cookies, Lily could eat a dozen batches a day.  
  
After gathering a plate filled with a dozen of cookies, Lily walked back up to her room. Opening the curtains, she then opened the window. She inhaled the fresh summer air deeply.  
  
Settling on a plush small arm chair near her bed, she opened her book and munched on the cookies, devouring every bite.  
  
Little did she know, across from her house, James Potter was watching her every move from his window, a dreamy expression pasted on his face.  
  
He watched as she gracefully picked a cookie up and bit it tenderly. He watched as she chewed furiously and narrowed her emerald green eyes at a page in her book. He watched as she slowly formed a smile on her lips, as she turns the page of the book with her delicate fingers.  
  
He watched as she scratched the side of her stubby nose and flipped her auburn red hair over her shoulders. He watched as she blinked curiously at her book. He watched as she giggled silently, as she stretched her feet onto the foot of her bed…  
  
"JAMES!" It was his mother. "Sirius is in the fire for you!"  
  
James dragged himself downstairs to the fireplace, where Sirius's handsome face was hanging between the hot flames.  
  
"Jamsie my boy…how's it hanging?" Sirius asked, laughing.  
  
"Okay," James shrugged.  
  
"Listen…my parents are going on a second honeymoon or something like that… anyway, they are going three weeks before school starts…first they were sending me  
  
Off with Aries to granny's…but I couldn't stand three weeks with only Aries…" Sirius said, chuckling. "So, my parents let me stay over in your house… I mean, if it's okay with you…I already told your mom, she said it would be a nice pleasure, so whether you like it or not, Jamsie, you would have me at your new house 3 weeks before school starts…"  
  
"Sure… I was getting pretty lonely and was about to invite you and Remus anyway…" James said, shrugging again.  
  
"What about Tiger Lily? I thought she lived right across from you."  
  
"Yeah she does. But it doesn't make any difference now, since she completely ignores me…"  
  
"Look man… I don't like seeing you like this…you should get outta this shit somehow…"  
  
"I know I should… I just don't know how…hey, I think we better talk about this by owl or something…my mum is in the kitchen with the house elves, they could hear me…"  
  
"Okay… I'll see you around Prongs," Sirius said. With a 'pop' he was gone.  
  
  
  
Lily was perching on the side of her pool, in her bathing suit. She had swum a few laps and was getting pretty tired. After getting a drink of lemonade, she sat down on the side of her pool, feet jangling in the water.  
  
Staring down at the water, she suddenly began thinking through her past school year. It was a bit funny how she and James had suddenly became good friends after 5 years of hatred. Well, Lily knew she never really hated him, she just didn't like how he was always playing pranks on her and fighting with her.  
  
And they had gotten along so well for a few months… did potter just have to ruin it, over a simple, stupid date for the ball?  
  
'Maybe he was trying to protect me…' A voice inside of her told her.  
  
'He was jealous of Chang,' another voice said.  
  
'But he doesn't have the rights to tell me what to do…' Lily thought.  
  
Lily sighed deeply and dipped her feet in the water. The water had became cold again, and Lily shivered slightly,  
  
Lily suddenly felt like she was being watched…she turned around.  
  
"James, I mean… Potter! What the bloody hells are you doing here?"  
  
"My mum sent me to give your mum some apple pie she just baked. Then your mum pushed me out here- saying that you were here."  
  
"Oh." Lily said. She couldn't help gazing dreamily into his eyes. But with a sudden snap, she looked at him rather icily. "Anything else?"  
  
"No, I was just about to leave." James said, turning around.  
  
'Don't leave…' Lily thought, wishing she hadn't been so rude to him. But she was too late James had left already.  
  
  
  
Summer passed uneventfully for them. By mid-august, Sirius was in James's new house, exploring every nook and cranny.  
  
"Nice…Personally, I like it better than your old house." Sirius said. James nodded. "I like this one too. The other one was too old…"  
  
They walked up to James's huge room, where Ruddy the house elf had brought Sirius's things up.  
  
"James! Did you clean your room especially for me?"  
  
"Well, Mum made me do it…And she didn't even let Ruddy or Luddy clean up… man…" James grumbled. He stood up, opening the curtains that were drawn.  
  
"Is that Lily's house?" Sirius asked, pointing to the house across from James's.  
  
"Yeah…" James said. He watched as Lily paced in her room, re-arranging her stuff.  
  
"Wicked! You could see right through her window!" Sirius exclaimed. Then he shot James a worried look. "Prongs, don't tell me you spent the summer watching her from your window?"  
  
James guiltily looked down at the floor.  
  
"So, no improvement huh?" Sirius asked, sitting down on James's bed.  
  
"No…" James sighed. "It's hard… once, my mum sent me to give Mrs. Evans some apple pie she just baked…anyway, I went inside her house and Mrs. Evans made me go outside and talk to Lily, who was in her pool…"  
  
"She was wearing a bathing suit? Was it a bikini? Was it skimpy?" Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
"Padfoot, you pervert… I will not talk about that…anyway, she was staring at the water and she didn't know I was there… at first…then she saw me and we had such a pleasant conversation…" James said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"See! That's good!" Sirius cried.  
  
"No dummy! My god, you are beginning to sound like PETER… I was saying that in a sarcastic way…"  
  
"Oh!" Sirius nodded. "Sorry. Keep going…"  
  
"Well she was asking what I was doing there, and after I explained she just said "Anything else?" and I didn't know what to say- or do…I said that I was just going to leave… and I did…"  
  
Sirius's eyes popped. "I can't believe this…James ...do you remember who we are?"  
  
James eyed him curiously. "Sirius Black and James Potter."  
  
"Exactly. The Sirius Black and James Potter. Prankster Extraordinaire, Quidditch Masters, not mentioning you are a Prefect…"  
  
"Um…Sirius? I'm Head Boy now…" James said flashing the Head Boy badge.  
  
Sirius's eyes widen again. "'Course, I can't believe you're Head boy. But I couldn't see anyone else be a better Head Boy than you…despise the pranks. Not that Moony would be terrible…but it will be pressure for him since…. you know."  
  
"Yeah…" James agreed. "So…continue?"  
  
"Yes… Where was I…? Ah… yes. Most girls will swoon over us, and we will flirt back shamelessly. But ever since you got close to Lily…you changed."  
  
"How did I change Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"You don't seem to enjoy the attention you were getting from most of the girls… it looked like you only enjoyed Lily's attention… you usually have a new girlfriend every  
  
Week but its been months since your last girlfriend…"  
  
"Really? I used to be like that? Wait, you're like that too…!"  
  
"I am aware of that, James Edward Potter," Sirius said. "Anyway, Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"YEAH. I really like a girl, for once, and I'm screwed…"  
  
  
  
Lily was in Diagon Alley buying her school supplies with Jasmine, who she had met in front of Gringotts Bank. Opening the doors of Flourish and Botts, Lily suddenly wished she hadn't come in.  
  
"JASMINE, LILY!" Sirius's cheerful voice cried.  
  
Lily groaned silently. Wherever there's a Sirius Black, there will be a James Potter.  
  
And she wasn't in the mood to meet him.  
  
"Hey Siri!!" Jasmine shrieked, hugging him tightly.  
  
Sirius, who was a bit surprised by the greeting but enjoyed it, hugged her back. "How's Jazzy and Lily doing?"  
  
"Great!" Jasmine replied. Her over happiness made Lily sick.  
  
"You okay Lil?" Remus asked, seeing her face paled.  
  
"I'm fine…" Lily croaked, trying to ignore James, who, like a ghost, suddenly appeared from behind the shadows.  
  
After buying their new books for the new school year, Sirius invited the girls for ice cream.  
  
Jasmine happily bounced after him, while Lily managed to drag herself with them.  
  
After ordering their ice creams, Lily, who took the seat farthest from James, silently poked her ice cream. She hadn't said much.  
  
"You sure you okay Lil? You can talk to me about it…" Remus whispered to her, concern. Lily gave him a faint smile and said, "No, It's nothing…really."  
  
Remus shrugged. Jasmine and Sirius was conducting a comical conversation. James, on the other hand, seemed distracted. Correct that, extremely distracted.  
  
Several laughs, giggles and minutes later Jasmine pulled Lily. "We better go," Jasmine explained. "My parents and hers will have a fit if we don't hurry. C'mon Lillers…" Jasmine said, nudging her. Lily abruptly stood up and manages to croak a "good bye" to the boys. After waving merrily at them, Jasmine dragged Lily out of the ice cream parlor.  
  
"You've been quiet all day," Jasmine said, looking worriedly at her. "What in heaven's name is wrong with you?"  
  
Lily sighed. "I'm getting bored of that question now."  
  
"Lily, c'mon, you've got to tell me, I swear, it'll make you feel better."  
  
Lily frustratingly stared at Jasmine. "Okay… I kinda feel guilty about what happen last year okay? And I didn't mean to be all icy to him like this you know? But I guess it's because I'm stubborn to the boot and that redhead temper, right? So do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"If only you didn't end all the sentences with question marks, maybe I will." Jasmine laughed. Then she saw Lily glaring at her. "Joking…joking….I know what you're…trying to say."  
  
"Yeah…but, he doesn't have any rights to try to tell me what to do…I mean, he doesn't own me…"  
  
Jasmine let out an exasperating sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you that he fancies you?!"  
  
"He does not." Lily chided.  
  
"Well, believe whatever you want, but he does. Now, I can't do anything to clear this shit out- it's between you and him."  
  
"But JAZZY!" Lily whined. Jasmine held up a finger. "I ain't gonna listen to you whine, Lily Aulia Evans!"  
  
Lily pouted. Yes, in everybody's eyes Lily was a strong, independent girl. But only around Jasmine and her parents she can act childish like this.  
  
Lily shuffled through her purse, looking for her wallet. A shiny badge fell out.  
  
"HEAD GIRL? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Jasmine cried, staring at the badge.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" Lily commented, pulling out her wallet and snatching the badge out of her friend's hand.  
  
"Well, actually…I would've figured it myself, I mean…Narcissa Manson isn't really prefect material, let alone Head Girl."  
  
"Sure she is! If this school was run by rich snobby girls who talk about nothing but make up, clothes and their wealth…" Lily said brightly.  
  
Jasmine snorted. "She probably paid her way up there."  
  
"I thought Lucius Malfoy did?" Lily asked, opening the doors of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Well, they're perfect for each other." Jasmine gagged.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: Oh… what to do?)  
  
REVIEW*** 


	18. Back To School

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
You people are so sweet! Thanks again for reviewing… ^0^  
  
HIHIHIHI… new chapter~~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 18: Back To School  
  
"Bye Mom, Dad." Lily said, hugging her parents tightly. "Petunia," She added, merely nodding at her older sister. Petunia's lips twitched, mouthing: "freak…"  
  
"Goodbye Lily… have a good year! I know you will, since you're head girl and all," Jeffrey Evans replied.  
  
"I'll try…" Lily said, smiling faintly. "Don't forget to write letters!" Her mother cried as Lily pushed her trolley near the barrier and disappeared.  
  
Two people bickering welcomed her.  
  
"ARIES! That's my dungbomb! You used up all of yours when you played that prank on the muggle postman remember?"  
  
"I did not finish it Sirius! So I believe this is my dungbombs?!"  
  
"Is not! It's mine!"  
  
"Mine!"  
  
"MINEEEE!"  
  
"It's mine! I'm gonna tell mum what you and James did last summer…" Aries threatened.  
  
"Now Boys, no fighting…" Lily said, doing her best McGonagall imitation.  
  
"LILY!" The two boys cried, embracing her at the same time.  
  
"I…need…OXYGEN!" Lily choked.  
  
"Sorry bout that, Lillers." Sirius grinned.  
  
"It's alright. Have you two seen Jasmine?"  
  
"Yeah. She and Sirius were snogging before I interrupted them about the dungbombs…" Aries replied.  
  
"Hey! I was not snogging with her, I haven't even seen her!" Sirius said, defending himself.  
  
"Okay. Correction, I saw Jasmine in Sirius's mind and she was snogging with him…"  
  
Aries said, shrugging.  
  
"That makes more sense…" Lily said, laughing.  
  
"Hey…Lily!" It was Jasmine, rushing off to them, pushing her heavy trolley. She spotted Aries and Sirius who were smiling innocently at her.  
  
"What's with the Blacks?" Jasmine asked Lily, raising her left brow.  
  
"You don't want to know…" Lily said, stiffening a giggle.  
  
"I probably don't." Jasmine said, sighing. "Let's get in the train."  
  
"But James and Remus aren't here yet!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly…" Lily muttered so softly only Jasmine could hear.  
  
"Well, you two go wait for them. Me and Lily are boarding now." Jasmine said, pulling Lily behind her. "See you later boys…"  
  
  
  
"Lily. Guess who's Head Boy." Jasmine managed to choke between gasps of air.  
  
"Malfoy?" Lily asked, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Oh! Um….what's that Ravenclaw prefect's name again? Denver Phillips??"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Diggory?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Oh! It's Remus…"  
  
"No, It's James."  
  
"WHAT?" Lily screeched.  
  
"Lily…if you would just work it out with him…"  
  
"But…I just can't Jas!" Lily cried.  
  
Jasmine sighed. "I really don't know what to do Lils. I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"James m'boy. You're one lucky lad." Sirius said, grinning widely.  
  
"Why?" James asked curiously.  
  
"My dear Big-Head Boy, guess who is our dear Big Head Girl."  
  
"Uh…Narcissa Manson?" James asked, frowning.  
  
"No…"  
  
"um.. That hufflepuff.. What's her name? Daisy Jumpkins!?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Oh, the greek Ravenclaw…Athena Kostas?"  
  
"No."  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"It's…"  
  
"Holy God, it's Lily Evans isn't it!" James asked.  
  
"Yep." Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"But…its not going to be good!" James bellowed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We're not exactly on good terms… anymore."  
  
"Too bad, you should be…"  
  
"What Am I going to do?!" James yelled in frustration.  
  
"I'll figure out something, Prongs…" Sirius said.  
  
  
  
The Sorting Ceremony led to the welcoming feast, which was as ordinary to Lily as her red hair.  
  
After showing the new Gryffindors the way to the tower and telling them the password ("Fortuna Major") Lily collapsed on her bed, and fell asleep.  
  
The continuing weeks was like hell for Lily. Teachers were threatening the 7th years about their N.E.W.Ts, and as Head Girl, Lily got more pressure from the teachers.  
  
Lily walked into the Great Hall, sulking. She wasn't in a good mood- Their Potions teacher had cut 25 points from her just because her potion didn't smell right. He was so kind to pitch in a detention too. And Snape… oh, Snape can't just leave her alone.  
  
Plus… it was that time of the month…  
  
"Potatoes, Lily Dearest?" Sirius asked, offering her the bowl.  
  
"NO." Lily said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Gee, aren't you polite?" She heard Peter scoffed.  
  
"Somebody's PMSing…" Sirius said oh-so-innocently loud.  
  
"Can't you be any louder Sirius? I don't believe America heard you." Lily retorted.  
  
"Sirius, get off her case." Jasmine ordered.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Sirius saluted.  
  
"Will you ever grow up!?" Lily shrieked.  
  
  
  
"Miss Evans, Mister Potter, please report to Prof. Dumbledore's office after class." McGongall called out in one Transfiguration class.  
  
After struggling to transfigure her pigeon into a quill, (which she gave up after her quill had wings) and After listening to Jasmine and Sirius constantly flirting, Lily walked slowly to Dumbledore's office. She expected James to arrive there earlier.  
  
"Chocolate éclairs." Lily said to the gargoyle. It sprang to life and let Lily into the spiral office.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Evans. Now, as I was just about to tell Mister Potter…"  
  
Dumbledore explained some sort of project for them to complete-  
  
"But Professor… yearbooks are end of the school year events! And we just started the school year…" James said confusedly.  
  
"I am aware of that, James. I just believe that you two should arrange a yearbook committee now, and through the months we should work on it."  
  
"Now, you two are the Student Editors, Photographs will be taken by Prof. Velectius, But it is up to you two to take more "outrageous" pictures of your classmates. I think I should leave you two with this much for now…any questions, you know where to find me." Dumbledore said, winking.  
  
"Have a good day, Professor." Lily said, turning back and walking out of his office.  
  
  
  
"Er…Evans?" Lily, who was curled up in the common room reading a book in late October, looked up to see James Potter.  
  
'He never called me Evans for months…' Lily thought sadly. 'Wait…I shouldn't care…. The guy's a conceited pig anyway.'  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
The icy tone in Lily's voice made James weak. 'It's that tone again… man, she's really mad…' He thought. 'Wait… I shouldn't care…I mean, she's a bitch anyway.'  
  
"I thought we should work on the project Dumbledore assigned for us…" James said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Oh… I suppose we should. So…um, when should we work on it?" Lily asked, surprised how her voice softens a bit.  
  
"Tomorrow, in the common room, at 8. Is it okay with you?" James asked.  
  
"I guess. See you then." Lily said, turning back to her book.  
  
James stared at Lily, feeling how uncomfortable the situation was. He meekly turned around and headed up for the boy's dorm.  
  
  
  
"So, anything going between you and Sirius?" Lily asked Jasmine the next day, before Dinner.  
  
Jasmine frowned. "Nothing bad, but nothing good either."  
  
Lily laughed. "Poor you. You better make a more obvious move then."  
  
"But I don't wanna!" Jasmine pouted stubbornly.  
  
"Well, the opportunity's there, why waste it?" Lily asked.  
  
"You're right." Jasmine said. "But why didn't you do that?" she muttered.  
  
"Pardon?" Lily asked, obviously didn't hear her.  
  
"Oh, nothing, my throat just feels scratchy,"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: hehehe!!!!! I don't know what to write here, so just REVIEW*** please!) 


	19. More bimbos and ditz, and JEALOUSY...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
I'm really touched… you ppl are so kind! :) thanks again for each one of you who reviewed this story… I really wish you guys like this chapter!  
  
Yehehe! Did you guys miss me? Well, here's anotha chapter for y'all…  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chapter 19: More bimbos and ditz, and JEALOUSY.  
  
James waited patiently in the common room. Lily was late- okay, it was only 2 minutes and 34 seconds.. no, 36.., no…39… whatever, anyway, she was late. Even if she was only 2 minutes late, it wasn't like Lily Evans to be late.  
  
James tapped his quill against the table. He was surrounded by rolls of parchments, bottles of ink and files. He was now getting rather impatient after being teased for the billionth time, by Sirius, that James Potter could actually work on something rather than on a girl's tongue, quidditch or pranks.  
  
Then somebody was walking through the portrait hole-into the common room. That somebody had long, straight auburn hair and her hair flew as she stomped to the table James sat in.  
  
"Okay, get down to business." Lily said, dropping her bag after taking a quill and snatching the files.  
  
James stared at her. First, she didn't even say sorry for being late. Second, she could just ignore him that easily? After brushing away his thoughts, James began to work.  
  
"How about India Salem from Hufflepuff for the art work? Heard she's a good artist." James asked slowly.  
  
"Okay." Lily answered, simply writing down India's name on a piece of parchment and turned back to her work.  
  
A 5th year sauntered her way to James. "Hi Jamsie…" She giggled, sitting on his lap.  
  
The girl, Kelly, leaned closer to James, planting a big sloppy kiss on his lips.  
  
Distracted by the girl's giggles and sloppy kissing sounds, Lily looked up from her work. She frowned.  
  
"Would you two please get a room? I am trying to work here." Lily said coldly, practically burning holes in their eyes.  
  
"Well, sorry, I was just trying to have some quality time with my boyfriend." Kelly said haughtily.  
  
"Boyfriend huh?" Lily said, narrowing her eyes. She abruptly stood up and took her things. "I can't work with ditzy girls slobbering on their asshole boyfriend in front of me!" With that she stomped off.  
  
"God, what is her problem?" Kelly huffed. She turned to a frowning James.  
  
"You." James gathered his strength to push her off his lap and began gathering his belongings, and stomped off to his dorm, leaving a shocked Kelly behind.  
  
  
  
"So James, who was that girl last night?" Sirius asked the next morning.  
  
"Kella… no, Kelly Tan…5th year Gryffindor." James said.  
  
"When did you ask her out?" Sirius asked.  
  
"2 days ago…but she's beginning to annoy me…"  
  
"Really? What did she do?"  
  
"She just jumped onto my lap while I was working…and got Lily pissed."  
  
"Ah, so this is more about getting Lily pissed than getting yourself pissed?"  
  
James gave the grinning Sirius a dirty look. "So how's Jasmine doing, huh?"  
  
"She's doing fine." Sirius answered simply,  
  
"Anything happened between you two?" James asked.  
  
"Sure, tons." Sirius said, still grinning his Cheshire cat grin.  
  
"You're impossible…" James muttered.  
  
"Sure he is!" Aries, who suddenly bounced passed them said.  
  
  
  
"Potter, get a room, please!" Lily shuddered, addressing to James who was a bit busy with another blonde, later that week in the almost deserted common room.  
  
"Why should I Evans?" James asked smugly.  
  
"Because you make me SICK."  
  
"Then I guess I should just stay here."  
  
Lily's temper got higher than usual. "You're a bloody conceited, arrogant pig, you know that?" And stomped off, again.  
  
"Sorry Angelica" James said, trying to stand up without making the blonde fall down. "But I think we're not meant to be."  
  
"But why?" Angelica, the blonde asked confusedly.  
  
"I…. I'm in love with another girl." James said, walking away. "But she despise me." He muttered, walking up to the boy's dorm.  
  
  
  
"Lily, an owl dropped this for you up in our room just as you left" Jasmine said, handing Lily the letter that was addressed to her.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said, curiously opening it.  
  
Lily,  
  
Please meet me right after lunch in the empty charms classroom. I REALLY need to talk to you.  
  
Severus S.  
  
Lily groaned.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, my Princess?" Aries asked, sitting on the other side of Lily.  
  
Sirius and Remus who were sitting in front of them rolled their eyes.  
  
Lily laughed. "No Aries, It's alright."  
  
Aries tried to peer into the letter Lily was holding. But Lily quickly snatched it away.  
  
"Shouldn't you be annoying Rhea now?" Lily asked sweetly.  
  
"I did that already…It's been a while I haven't annoyed you lot. I actually miss yea people. Not Sirius though," Aries said, sticking his tongue out at Sirius.  
  
"By the way, Mom said you better be studying for your N.E.W.Ts rather than 'studying' Jasmine." Aries declared.  
  
Jasmine blushed. "Why Am I suddenly in this?"  
  
Aries smirked. "Well, it was actually 'studying girls' but since you're the only girl on his mind now…"  
  
"That's enough, oh dear baby brother. Isn't it time to change your diapers?"  
  
Sirius growled.  
  
"No, not until 3 o'clock." Aries replied breezily.  
  
Lily, Jasmine and Remus laughed.  
  
"Hey where's hot-shot Potter?" Aries asked, looking around.  
  
"Getting his humongous head AND ego flushed down a Chinese public toilet." Lily stated.  
  
"Of All toilets, why Chinese, and public?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"They're a lot more disgusting!"  
  
"Ah, you've been to china?" Aries asked.  
  
"Yeah…3 years ago…" Lily said, remembering her awful vacation with Petunia and her cousins.  
  
"Hey, are Chinese girls hot?" Sirius asked eagerly.  
  
"Why don't you ask Penny Chang over there?" Jasmine snapped. Penny was William's little sister, who was a 6th year Ravenclaw.  
  
"Ah… Jealousy…" Remus said in a singsong voice.  
  
Jasmine blushed a crimson color. "Me and Sirius have nothing between us, right Siri?"  
  
Sirius raised a brow. "You sure? Cause I was thinking the other way…"  
  
"Uh…I guess I'll be going now…" Lily said, dragging an annoyed Remus and an eager Aries.  
  
"Hey! I was about to watch them!" Aries cried.  
  
"I didn't finish my meal!" Remus whined.  
  
"Seriously Remus, you hang out with Peter too much. All his whining is getting on you." Lily said, dragging them to a corner of the Great Hall.  
  
Aries and Remus whined more.  
  
"Oh…stuff it! Just go, shoo! Just promise me, don't disturb them!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
She knew it was useless though.  
  
"Alright…" Aries said, snickering. He and Remus walked back to the table.  
  
Lily sighed and walked to the Charms classroom, praying for safety.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: about the Chinese public toilets- well… I lived in China's Beijing for over 2 yrs now and I never dare to go in 'em… well, of course their better now, much cleaner and doesn't smell that much! ;) aiTE? ) 


	20. a nervous boy, a new couple, and annoyin...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
I'm really touched… you ppl are so kind! :) thanks again for each one of you who reviewed this story… I really wish you guys like this chapter!  
  
Ohh!~?  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chapter 20: a nervous boy, a new couple, and annoying brothers  
  
  
  
"Hello Severus."  
  
"Lily. Thank you for stopping by…"  
  
"So what is it that you want to tell me?" Lily said, scooting closer to the door.  
  
Snape looked at his shoes before looking up and opened his mouth slightly.  
  
"I…I…"  
  
Lily waited patiently. She waited, and waited, and waited for Snape to say a simple "I like you."  
  
But He never did.  
  
Instead, he looked down again and said, "I'm sorry, I can't say it."  
  
Lily nodded. She knew he must be embarrassed. She knew what he was trying to say, and she wanted him to hurry…but didn't want to exactly lead him on.  
  
"You can go…It's okay." Snape said, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Alright Severus… I'll see you later."  
  
  
  
"So how did it go?" Both Jasmine and Lily asked each other in unison, in they're dorm. Da D3 was out flirting again.  
  
"You go first!" they said in unison.  
  
"JINX!" they tried again.  
  
"Whatever." Lily muttered. "Ok, so… how did it go with Sirius?"  
  
"It was good… I mean, we're now a…" Jasmine blushed. "Couple."  
  
"Really? That's great!" Lily said, smiling. She really was happy for her.  
  
"You guys are so perfect for each other!"  
  
"Thanks. But it would be more perfect if…"  
  
"If what?"  
  
"Aries didn't drag Remus- and James & Peter to tease us so much."  
  
"Uh… sorry about that… I already warn Aries and Remus… but I knew they wouldn't listen to me…"  
  
"Yeah well… They we're talking so loud that Jeff actually looked over at us from the Ravenclaw table… whatever, enough about me. Did you turn snape down?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"WHAT? LILY!! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM! OH MY GOD! DON'T TELL ME YOU DO! AND YOU PICK…THAT SLIMY THING OVER…JAMES!"  
  
"Jas! Calm down!!! And don't talk about James, PLEASE!" Lily scolded.  
  
"Okay, okay…you just gave me a shock there…" Jasmine said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I didn't turn him down, since he didn't say it…again. He chickened out I guess. He got all nervous and started stuttering… poor him. So he just said sorry and let me go~" Lily said, grinning.  
  
A loud knock echoed in the room. Jasmine got up from her bed and opened the door.  
  
"Hey baby" Sirius said, scooping up Jasmine's petite body into his arms.  
  
Lily grabbed a book from her bedside table and said in a singsong voice "I'm the Maid of Honor, right Jas?" Winking, she went down to the common room.  
  
"So… no Lily, no Peter, no Remus, and especially, no James…" Sirius whispered in Jasmine's ear.  
  
Jasmine ran her hand in Sirius's hair. Tiptoeing, she kissed his forehead and his nose, before Sirius leaned in and kissed her lips softly.  
  
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: GUESS WHAT? Almost finished…! Hehe…. I'm starting on a story bout' Aries… I'll upload it soon… :) and maybe start another L/J… im sorry, im practically obsessed with them! oK? Review PLEASE!) 


	21. A Kodak Moment...

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of J.K Rowling's (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, bla bla… I don't even own Peter! Not that I want to…) I only own Jasmine Khan and a few other made up characters in the upcoming chapters… and, the plot… (wait, do I actually HAVE one??)  
  
THANK YOU for reviewing my story, I know it sucks, but you all just know what to say to make me happy… :) haha!  
  
OKAY…. THIS… IS… IT!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chapter 21: A Kodak Moment  
  
Lily, curled up in a plush sofa near the fireplace in the deserted common room, was reading through her copy of "Magical Love". She was not aware of a person who took a seat next to her.  
  
"Hi Lily. Am I disturbing you?" A girl's high pitch voice asked softly.  
  
"Hi Rhea…no, it's alright, what's on your mind?" Lily asked the young girl.  
  
Rhea blushed a little. "Um…Well, If I ask my friends about these stuff, they'll tease me like hell… but I don't have any sisters that I can talk to, or even cousins… so…"  
  
"Hey! You can always talk to me!" Lily said, smiling brightly at her.  
  
"So what's been bugging you?"  
  
"Aries…" Rhea said, blushing more. "I… don't know what to think of him. Sometimes I want to kill him, sometimes I think he's…he's…" Rhea took a deep breath. "Kind of cute…"  
  
Lily grinned widely. "Hey, it's normal to think that. He is good looking, I guess it runs in his family." Lily said, remembering Sirius.  
  
"Huh? You like SIRIUS?" I thought Jasmine did?" Rhea asked, looking confused.  
  
"No…I don't, Sirius is like my brother…" Lily said, scrunching her face.  
  
"Good, cause I think you and James are great for each other," Rhea added.  
  
'Everybody just has to talk about him huh…' Lily thought, biting her lip.  
  
"Um, Rhea…is it okay if we don't talk about him?"  
  
"Oh!" Rhea said, her eyes growing big. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"  
  
"No, It's okay." Lily said. "So, back to Aries…you like him?"  
  
Rhea scratched her head. "I have no idea."  
  
Lily put a bookmark in her book. She placed her book neatly on the table in front of her before sitting upright, facing Rhea.  
  
"You two look cute when you're bickering." Lily said, rather seriously.  
  
Rhea giggled. "Oh please…"  
  
Just then loud laughs filled the quiet common room, followed by 2 people throwing quaffles at each other.  
  
"Catch Aries!" James said, throwing the quaffle at Aries, who was jogging up near the table in front of Lily and Rhea.  
  
Unfortunately, Aries didn't catch the quaffle in time and it flew across the room and pushed Lily's book down to the ground.  
  
"Aries, you make a lousy Keeper…" James started, laughing to himself. Aries was frowning slightly, and Lily's face grew hot with anger.  
  
"JAMES EDWARD POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
James looked up curiously. 'Did I do something? Oh, is that her book? Is she mad just cause I made her book fall down?' he thought. 'Well, that's stupid…' He felt his eyes instantly narrow.  
  
"WHAT EVANS?"  
  
Aries and Rhea exchanged looks and ran up to the stairs. It would be uncomfortable if they stood there, watching them fight like idiots.  
  
Lily was seething with anger. She knew it was a bit dumb to be mad over a book, but seeing James's face made it worse.  
  
"YOU JUST MAKE ME SO MAD!!!!!" Lily yelled.  
  
"DAMN EVANS! IT'S JUST A BOOK!" James pointed out. But he made a move to scoot closer to her.  
  
"IT'S NOT JUST THE BOOK! IT'S YOU! HOW YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, A JERK, AN ARROGANT PIG! AND…" Lily stopped, realizing James was standing so close to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face.  
  
James leaned in and kissed her lips softly, stroking Lily's pale face with his fingers.  
  
"And what…Lily Aulia Evans?" James asked softly, looking into her blazed green eyes.  
  
Lily was lost for words. "And…and how you managed to make me fall in love with you." Lily answered faintly.  
  
"I hate you Lily…" James said.  
  
"Y-you do??" Lily asked, scared. She just confessed her love and he was telling her how much he hated her.  
  
"I hate how you could make me crazy for you, I hate how you make me suffer in life without you." James continued, brushing a strand of hair out of her pretty face.  
  
Lily stared at him.  
  
"But I've fallen madly in love with you." James said firmly. "And I want to apologize for being such a jealous prick."  
  
Lily smiled faintly. "And I want to apologize for being such an icy bitch. And it was stupid of me to be so mad over a book."  
  
"Apology accepted…How about mine?" James asked, a grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Accepted." Lily said, kissing his lips lovingly.  
  
James wrapped his arms around her waist, and deepens the kiss.  
  
"Oi! Aren't you two a bit under age for this scene?" Sirius whispered to Aries and Rhea, who were watching James and lily from the top stairs.  
  
"Mission Accomplished!" Rhea whispered excitedly, giving high fives to Aries, Sirius and Jasmine, who was holding a wizard camera.  
  
"Oh, Kodak Moment." Jasmine said, taking a picture of Lily and James.  
  
"Sneaky, aren't we?" Sirius asked, kissing her ear.  
  
"This one goes to the yearbook…" Jasmine said, smiling at Sirius.  
  
Aries and Rhea rolled their eyes. "Love is in the Air…" Aries stated, walking into his dorm.  
  
  
  
"Lily…" Snape greeted her the next morning.  
  
"Snape! Uh, I Mean, er…Severus, Good Morning." Lily said cheerfully. Boy, was she in a good mood.  
  
"Would you like to be my partner in Potions today?" Snape asked. "We're starting on the flu potion, it's a bit advanced, I could help you on it…" Snape offered.  
  
"Ah…no, I'm afraid I have to decline that, you see…"  
  
"Is anything wrong, sweetie?" James asked, appearing from the shadows. He held Lily in his protective arms and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"No honey, Severus and I were just talking." Lily said, dazzlingly smiling at him.  
  
"Alright…" James said, leaning in for another kiss. Snape felt his stomach turn.  
  
"POTTER! EVANS! No snogging in the halls! 5 points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall screamed.  
  
"Wait. Potter…Evans…snogging?" McGonagall wondered out loud. "What has this world turned into?" she asked out loud, to herself, causing students to snicker.  
  
"You two! Go to Dumbledore's office! NOW!" McGonagall screeched, Pointing at James and Lily.  
  
"Ouch, she has a bad case of PMS…" Lily muttered to James and Snape. "Bye Severus"  
  
James took her hand, grasped it tightly, and gave a triumph look at a glaring Snape before heading to Dumbledore's office, waving and bowing at People on the way.  
  
"I'm gonna get you Potter," Snape muttered to himself. "If that's the last thing I do."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
(A/N: COMPLETED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
I don't know if you guys like the ending-? Well, I'm starting on a fic 'bout Aries, and I'm probably going to make another L/J fic (since I love them so much) about another way they got together… thank you for reviewing!!!  
  
*mUaH* 


End file.
